Love of the Disappearing Kind
by emerald silverton
Summary: Captured Bethany finds herself a vampire and half way across the planet. Can Nikola show her how to live among humans? And can he ever get over his bride who disappeared and commit to someone once again?
1. Chapter 1

Coughing I raised my head to gauge my surroundings. White overpowered me, glaring and so bright my eyes watered. This defiantly wasn't the café I worked in, or even the flat I lived in, or the homes of any of my friends. I tried to think back but a pain grew between my eyes, I went to raise a hand to massage my temples only find it strapped to whatever I was lying on. Okay this was definitely a very very bad day; I thought my mind spinning in pain and confusion. My vision normalised and I frowned, this places almost looked like a hospital; big flashing screens, the over powering white walls and stench of TCP, the cannula in my arm and the fact I was lying on a hospital style bed. If I ignored the wrist and ankle restraints I could almost pretend I was in a hospital. The pain in my head died down and I recalled the men storming the café, shooting at anything that moved, I remember being unable to fend them off, they took me by such surprise, I really thought I was safe there.

I allowed a growl to escape my lips as I tested the restraints once more, whatever they were pumping me with was lessening my strength dramatically, I was practically too weak to move. The doors opposite my bed opened and a women who looked to be in her thirties walked in with a smug look on her face followed by five people in white coats.

"All scans are back and do not be fooled 307 is not human, do not release it," She barked at the people following her, seeming to mean it more specifically to the smallest one. I looked to them in turn as they busied themselves with the monitors. Not human? What the F do they mean not human? I was fucking human alright!

"It's awake," One of them said looking down at me, roughly widening my eyes and peering into them with a torch. A snarl escaped my lips making the person jump away in shock.

"Shall we sedate it," Another suggested.

"The boss wants this one awake," The smug woman said.

"Oh really? Whys that?" I croaked locking my gaze on her. She turned to me and chuckled.

"It can speak, fascinating," She breathed sauntering over.

"It can do more than that and unless you let me go you will be sorry," I hissed shaking the restraints.

"Tighten the restraints," The woman barked, "Up the drip dosage," I growled at the smallest person who moved towards the drip driver.

"You know they are poisoning me," I whispered to her mentally, "They are killing me," The person jumped and made eye contact with me, "Release me…and I wont hurt you," This person was obviously female even with most of her face covered you could see her wide eyes, it wasn't like I could actually hurt her…but hey she didn't know that.

"I am sorry," The person whispered and pressed a button three times. I screamed as the fluid burned me.

The people left, they came and tested me every few days and before long I became feral and violent. They injected me with something that changed me, I don't know how but I could feel it, I was not the same. I lost track of the days, weeks and perhaps months. In all my nineteen years of existence I had never been in pain like this, they continued my half sedation. They didn't feed me, whatever was in the drip somehow kept me alive.

My eyes shot open as I heard sirens screaming intruder and flashing lights blaring outside my door. The door to my room flew open and I saw a face swim in front of my vision.

"Calm yourself…we are here to help…to take you away…" I heard a soothing womans voice, I realised I felt anger; I ran my tongue over my teeth that where in points and whimpered in fear.

"What's happened to me?" I sobbed and another face swam in my vision removing my restraints and monitoring equipment. Their voices where fuzzy and I felt so hungry it was maddening. A large man who I could have sworn was covered in hair lifted me into the air and we ran. I felt consciousness leaving me; I fell into darkness and felt relief at last.

I didn't know how long it was before I awoke but when I did I groaned in pain.

"Good morning," Said a posh accented woman. I slowly opened my eyes and groaned again the light hurting my eyes.

"Where am i?" I croaked sitting up slowly. I was in what seemed to be another lab but this one didn't feel evil.

"You are in Old City, America in a place known as the sanctuary. We aid Abnormals…" The woman said with a smile, she had long brunette hair and looked to be around middle aged, "My name is Dr Helen Magnus,"

"The sanctuary…I thought that was in London," I muttered rubbing my eyes.

"There is one in London…I didn't think you would know of us," The woman seemed surprised but somewhat relieved.

"People who came into where I worked used to talk about it," I said slowly still trying to stop my head spinning, "Why did you come for me? Who were those people…what did they do to me?"

"They were a faction known as the Cabal, a group we thought to be thought destroyed. They injected you with a fluid known as Source Blood that activated dormant DNA making you…"

"Abnormal?" I finished cutting her off, a smell hit me and my mouth watered, "How abnormal?"

"You are something known in modern day terms as a vampire," She said and I balked, "One of only two known to be alive,"

"A vampire? As in suck your blood, sleep in coffins, lay off the garlic bread type of vampire?" I said incredulously looking at Dr Magnus like she had two heads.

"Yes and no…I have asked my friend to come and try and help you adjust. He should be here shortly," She said looking sympathetically at me.

"Your friend? The other vampire?" I said with a gulp. She nodded.

"Don't worry…he is looking forward to meeting you," She said with a soft smile.

"What is the date," I said changing the subject, realizing I had no clue how long I had been missing.

"May the 1st," Dr Magnus said after a moments silence.

"Six months," I muttered stunned, "I've been gone six months,"

I spoke with Dr Magnus for a while longer, she told me all about how she came to be part of the sanctuary – she was born in 1850 and was somehow over 270…I think her maths is slightly out! – and about the others here in Old City. She told me about how they came to hear about me, the cabal boasting about their vampire experiment. I sighed and took it all in and then jumped when the door slid open.

"Hello Helen," An attractive man in a designer black suit said, his ice blue eyes studied me with a smirk; if this wasn't the vampire I didn't know who was. The whole look said master of the undead but he looked so familiar I couldn't place it; it was as if I knew him.

"And you must be the cabal vampire I've heard so much about…" He said cutting Dr Magnus off as he walked over to look at me, "I am Nikola Tesla…" I could have died at that moment when I saw his face closer and heard his name; he really was Nikola Tesla…inventor of the radio and father of electricity.

"Bethany Falk," I said slowly just staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at me when Dr Magnus finally spoke.

"Bethany was a Physics student at Oxford University," Professor Tesla laughed slowly.

"I see…You recognise me," He stated but I nodded anyway, "What area of Physics where you studying?"

"Mechanical and Electrical engineering…masters degree with prospects of doctorate," I spoke carefully, his eyes lit up.

"Oh Helen I do like it when you bring me toys," He said snarkily, turning to wink at the woman who just rolled her eyes.

"Help her Nikola!" Dr Magnus said curtly and walked away. He muttered something about being underappreciated and turned back to me.

"Are you hungry?" He said with a sigh suddenly serious, he must have noticed the pain in my eyes, I nodded in reply. He pulled a vile from his pocket and popped the cap.

"Drink this…" The contents where clear and he held it out to me. I studied it frowning.

"It is animal plasma…if you don't drink it you will go on a murderous rampage and I will have to stop you and I am not in the mood to play baby sitter," He said firmly taking my hand and putting it in to it. I took it and chugged it in one, surprisingly it tasted quite good in a disgustingly gross sort of way.

"Excellent now let's find you something other than that atrocious hospital gown and reconvene this talk in my lab," Professor Tesla said stepping back to allow me to get out of bed. I stood shakily and followed him out of the room and through the bright corridors; after a ten minute walk in silence he opened a door to his left and stepped in.

"This is to be your suite, you will find everything you need in the wardrobe and bathroom…my room is next door, knock once you are done and I shall be available to answer all your questions," He said and then left me to it.

The room was modern and painted duck egg blue with white detailing, I had a small living area leading to a large white Japanese style paper screen behind which was a large four poster bed and a door to a bath room. I stripped off the robe and showered, it felt so good. I must have stunk something chronic and looked like a real stunner, I decided not to look in the mirror. I shampooed and conditioned my hair twice and completed the pain staking task of brushing all the knots from it. I then dressed in a navy blue mid-thigh frilled skirt and a white low v neck t-shirt and put on some white wedge heels and light make up before going to knock on Professor Tesla's door.

"Come in," He called. I opened the door, his room looked modern and painfully clean and organised, I remembered reading somewhere that he was obsessive compulsive with a severe phobia of germs. I spotted him sitting at a desk typing away on a laptop; he looked me up and down and smirked.

"Now this I can work with," He muttered before standing gracefully and walking over to where I hovered in the doorway.

"If you follow me I have work to do, we can talk whilst I work," He said leading me once again through the bright corridors.

Everywhere looked the same; I feared I would never find my way around here, but I felt that even lost I could spend hours happily walking the beautiful corridors.

"So what do you wish to know," He said after a few minutes silence.

"Does sunlight really kill us?" I blurted out before thinking seeing the vast number of windows. He looked at me like I was an idiot, and to be honest I suddenly felt that way.

"No it doesn't…neither does crucifixes and Garlic will simply give us bad breath and if you are staked in the heart it will just hurt a lot," He said flatly.

"Ok what can we do?" I asked him as he led me into a warehouse of a room full of different machine. I squealed in excitement and ran straight in, looking at everything half forgetting the real reason I was here, or the fact one of the worlds greatest physicists was behind me. It was like Christmas.

"Just don't touch anything," He called seeming amused by my excitement. I looked back at him; cheeks flushed and walked back over to where he was leant against a desk.

"Sorry…" I said quietly, "I've always…well…you're the reason I became interested in physics," He smirked at me; I would quickly learn not to stroke his ego.

"Well once we have the vampire discussion over…I shall consider continuing you education…" He said and I squealed, forgetting myself and jumped around, refraining from hugging him as I knew he hated it.

"Thank you Professor Tesla! I promise I will not disappoint," I said as his smirk spread wider.

"Please call me Nikola…Professor was something I was a long time ago," He said and moved his left hand, I watched as a metal chair moved across the floor and he motioned for me to sit.

"Did you? Can I do that?" I said hopefully and he shrugged.

"I doubt it…but you are superfast, super strong with heightened reflexes and senses and you are immortal…so I wouldn't be too disheartened," He said folding his arms across his chest and studying me. I blinked a few times.

"Then what did you do?" I said talking about the chair I was now sat on.

"I used to control electricity…after a misjudgement on my part I ended up having to be turned into a vampire again and now I control electromagnetism," He said seeming happy to talk about himself endlessly.

"What happens about blood?" I said with a frown.

"Helen has a suppressant…like what I gave to you earlier. It means we need not feed from humans," He gave me a stern look, "You must swear never to feed from a human," I looked at him hurt.

"Six months ago I was human! Why would I want to ever harm one?" I said coldly. He smiled and pushed off of the desk and offered me a hand.

"Shall I show you my lab," He said with a smirk, I jumped up to take his hand eagerly, but instead took hold of his arm and calmed myself.

"I can just follow if you prefer," I said with a small smile. He chuckled and led the way with me on his arm.

"You have read about me haven't you…I am better than I was," He said lightly.

He asked me what I thought every machine was, he would remove the side and get me to tell him what I thought they did from the innards alone. Most I was close and he seemed impressed, there was neatness to his machines that other inventors I had studied didn't have.

"You seem to be an intelligent child," He said after a few hours. I straightened up and looked at him with a frown.

"I am nineteen," I said slowly.

"I am one hundred and fifty six…" He said pointedly with a tilt of his head and I nodded with a small smile, to him I guess I was a child, "I shall teach you…you have more promise than Helen's wolf boy…" I looked at him slightly confused and then turned back to the computer screen which displayed the schematics for an energy weapon.

"Did you ever finish your death ray?" I said quietly and looked up to him, he slowly nodded.

"Yes…but humans are greedy and war mad," He said solemnly, "And they won't award me my nobel prize," I smiled to him.

"Wouldn't you have had one if you and Thomas Edison would have shared?" I said and he looked at me shocked.

"Me? Share with that worthless excuse for a human being…never!" He turned on his heel and started writing equations down again on the white board behind him. To my amusement he was overly…camp…perhaps he was Dr Magnus's gay best friend. I started to think about how amazing it would be to have Nikola Tesla as a gay best friend; the boys back at Oxford wouldn't be able to call me stupid then.

A dark haired man with facial hair walked in.

"Ah Heinrich…what do you want," Nikola said to him as the man stopped and looked at me. He was slightly taller than me with dark hair and designer stubble.

"Magnus asked me to show Miss Falk around, as long as you had finished talking with her," The man said before turning to smile at me, "I am Henry Foss,"

"Finished talking to her? Never…she is someone who recognises my brilliance…" Nikola said but the man ignored him and so did i.

"Please call me Bethany, You are a HAP?" I said slowly trying to remember what Dr Magnus said, "You are a programmer slash maintenance man," Henry shrugged and nodded.

"I do the things that need doing…" He said with a smile.

"Call me Bethany? Call me Bethany? You never said that to me," Nikola said with a frown.

"You automatically called me Bethany…" I said flatly to him, he turned back around and I smiled to Henry and nodded him following him.

"So you are a vampire? And you are stuck with Tesla for a mentor…I feel majorly sorry for you," Henry said as we walked around the building and he showed me where everything was, not that I would ever remember any of it.

"Why? He seems nice enough…" I said with a frown.

"As nice as an evil mad scientist who wants world domination can be," Henry said and I looked shocked.

"What?" I said my voice conveying worry.

"Nah just joking…but he has almost killed us all here numerous times before trying to revive his species with some hair brain scheme or other. How Magnus trusts him I don't know…but I guess now he has you he'll be slightly happier," Henry said shrugging. A tall hairy man walked towards us and I stopped momentarily to study him.

"You must be Bethany Falk? The blood sucker?" He…or what I assumed to be he…said.

"Biggy this is Bethany…Bethany this is Biggy," Henry introduced us.

"Hi," I said feeling slightly offended by the term blood sucker; I hadn't sucked anyone's blood and was under threat never too.

"Hi…" Biggy said and then walked off.

"He'll come round…he isn't too good with new people," Henry said and led me through to his lab.

It wasn't anywhere near as impressive as Nikola's. I sat on a swivel chair and watched as Henry ran around showing me things.

"So Dr Magnus said you were studying physics at Oxford," Henry said sitting eagerly in front of me.

"Yes I was…Nikola said he would teach me now though…" I said in excitement.

"Tesla is going to teach you? And you are excited?" He said in confusion, "It won't be a week before you are in tears…"

"What do you mean?" I said with a frown.

"He is addicted to his work and I hate working with him," Henry said flatly. I tilted my head to one side.

"Why does that mean he'll have me in tears?" I said and then stood up. Henry opened and closed his mouth a few times as I walked around looking at things.

Soon a man called William Zimmerman turned up to do my psycho analysis.

"So why don't you tell me about your childhood," He said as we sat comfortably in his office. I shrugged.

"I was raised an only child in devon, england. I was a girl guide though never had many friends my own age as I found them unintelligent and hard to communicate with. I busied myself with study until I was able to go to university. My parents are you average parents; mother is a nurse, father an accountant. Both overly thrilled to have their child at oxford, but unfortunately died recently in a car crash," I said evenly.

"And what about your private life," He said, "Any boyfriends or girlfriends,"

"I am heterosexual dr Zimmerman and no I haven't had an intimate relationship. I feel that should be saved for someone I can connect with on a level more than physical," I said and then pushed my mind into his, "And the boys I grew up with didn't take the biscuit," He seemed shocked when my voice echoed through his mind.

"A new gift?" He said regaining his composure.

"I have always been able to do that…I guess that makes me Abnormal doesn't it?" I said keeping my composure. He didn't reply.

"Helen said you reacted to seeing Tesla…can you explain what you felt?" He said reading from a piece of paper.

"I felt what anyone would feel if they found out that the person they found most interesting in history would be their mentor," I said with a small smile. He pushed something across the table at me; a sickening feeling grew in my stomach.

"You have been in my dorm room? Really?" I said surprised, a photo of my notice wall in my dorm was on the paper, a poster of Nikola Tesla in the centre surrounded by equation sheets.

"What is this?"

"It is a poster, and my theory sheets. I cannot see what importance this has?"

"You have a poster of Tesla that is not normal for a teenage girl,"

"Yes it is…I am a physics student…studying Mechanical and electrical engineering…my friend who is studying quantum has Einstein on his wall. It is something for us to aspire to, Nikola Tesla was…is an inspiring physicist doing ground breaking research. Research which my studies where built from," I studied his face, he was thinking hard.

"You are a logical thinker," He stated.

"I would fail at my chosen area if I wasn't,"

"You can go…you are mentally sound," He said with a smile. I refrained from saying 'I could have told you that' and forced a smile.

"Thank you Dr Zimmerman," I said stiffly standing up.

"Please call me Will," He said standing to go and open the door.

I managed to find my way back to Nikola's lab and knocked on the door.

"Come in Bethany," He shouted, I opened the door and walked in.

"How did you know it was me?" I said and he stood from his desk and crossed his arm chuckling.

"You are the only one here who would knock," He looked me up and down and smirked, "Huggy bear got to you?" I guessed he was talking about Will.

"He said I am mentally sound and sent me on my way," I said dryly. Nikola smirked and watched as I sat down, careful not to disturb the items on the desk.

"You should have shown your true form, he would have ran for the hills," Nikola said with a dark look crossing his face. I looked at him confused and then almost fell off the chair backward when his eyes turned black and slanted slightly, his teeth turned to points and his nails elongated face contorting.

"Like this," He said in a deep voice. I slowly nodded just staring, not knowing where to start. He lurched forward and I felt my pulse rise, raising a hand I saw my nails in points like his. I touched my face noticing it a different shape.

"How…" I started my voice ethereal. His face changed back and he touched my shoulder, I watched as my nails receded.

"You are a wonderful thing," He said to me softly. I looked up at him, feeling a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

In the weeks to follow I would spend the morning with Nikola, learning how the different machines worked and slowly learning more about our kind. Nikola was a good teacher, not exactly patient but I was a fast learner so he generally didn't have to repeat himself. I found I liked Nikola a lot, he made me laugh in a way others couldn't. He watched me closely to begin with, constantly drinking wine with that infuriating smirk on his face that got my blood pumping. When I asked him about his alcoholic tendencies he said he enjoyed the taste and we couldn't get drunk because of our metabolism before offering me a glass which I accepted. Well if I couldn't get drunk I levelled it to drinking Ribena all day.

To the surprise of the others in the Sanctuary Nikola was very caring towards me, Henry seemed to think his interest would lessen over time. I got on well with Henry and spent my afternoons helping him in his lab whilst I let Nikola get on with more important things…what those things where I would never find out. Henry was glad for the assistance. Come evening I would usually spend time with Kate or Biggy who grew on me. Nikola would stay in his lab or pester Helen who I learnt he was romantically interested in but the feeling was not returned. So much for gay best friend.

I was wary of Will, he seemed nice enough but it was as if he had his own agenda. After learning he was EX FBI I kept my distance, not that he seemed to mind. I think he didn't much liked Vampires.

I unfortunately have developed a school girl crush on my mentor and found myself day dreaming things less than appropriate as he showed me his instruments…scientific instruments. I watched as his lean figure moved as he scribbled on his black board. My eyes shot up seconds before he turned to look at me.

"You seem distracted," He said with a frown, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his chin. I smiled cheekily and thought 'yes you are very distracting' but kept it to myself.

"A little…but don't worry I'll pay attention now," I said innocently and mentally added to myself 'or I'll try'. He turned and carried on his lecture in his make shift class room. I struggled to stop myself mentally undressing him but managed…well almost.

"Bethany are you sure you are ok? Perhaps you should go out for a day," He said an hour later as we sat drinking wine. I hadn't left the sanctuary since we arrived, and oddly didn't feel the need to. Henry had turned up with boxes full of my stuff from London so it wasn't as if I needed to buy anything.

"Why? Where would I go?" I said with curiosity.

"Do something normal teenagers would do…go out and see film or go shopping," He said and I sighed.

"With what money?" I pointed out, Helen said she would prefer me to complete my education and then would in a few years once I had settled into the life style here she would hire me…for something or other…maybe to babysit Nikola. This meant that I had next to no money and didn't want to waste it on silly things. He drew a wallet from his jacket and pushed it across the table. I looked horrified and shook my head.

"I will not take your money," I said firmly pushing it back at him. He frowned at me, ice blue eyes calculating.

"Why not? Think of it as my treat," He said with a smirk, "One afternoon won't hurt…I am sure Henry can manage without you and Kate and the Hairy thing are out on a mission…" I still shook my head.

"I won't take your money Nikola," I said softly but with enough emphasis to make it final. He stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Then I shall take you myself," He said, "My treat…you cannot complain about it if I am the one spending money,"

"What! Don't you have things to do," I said, "I don't want to hinder you," Nikola put on his jacket and smirked leaning over the table at me.

"You are not a hindrance…I could do with an afternoon off also…If Helen wants to complain she can do her worst," Nikola said literally dragging me from the chair.

When we reached the garage, a place I hadn't entered since the tour, Nikola led me over to a posh Mercedes sports car and motioned to get in.

"So what shall we do…shop…see a film?" He looked at me in interest, "What do you teenagers do for fun now days," I shrugged.

"I don't mind what we do…I'd be happy just walking through a park," I said flatly. He smirked and drove out of the garage.

He drove like a maniac; I clung to my seat the entire way. If I were human I would have whiplash and broken ribs from him breaking alone. He parked next to a park and I happily removed myself from the moving death trap.

"This is Main square…lets walk," He said and offered me his arm. I took it and we walked. It was pleasant to feel the sun on my skin, I still half expected myself to burst into flames…or sparkle… but we didn't. A meandering path wondered through acres of green grass and trees, pretty little flower beds in full bloom scattered artistically. I was laughing and joking with Nikola, feeling carefree and normal for the first time in months. Nikola seemed to actually be enjoying himself…you'd never have thought he was over 150 years old, he teased me constantly and I returned it just as much.

After half an hour we saw a man selling balloons and he asked if I wanted one.

"Why would I want a balloon?" I said confused but unable to remove the smile from my face.

"That's what little children like isn't it?" He said and walking over and buying a large pink and blue foil flower balloon before I could protest. I rolled my eyes as he took my hand and tied it to my wrist.

"There now you can't wonder off!" He said smiling so wide he showed all his teeth, he looked like the Cheshire cat from alice in wonderland.

"Next you'll be putting me in a push chair and insisting I have a nap…but then again don't old men nap in the afternoons? Do you need to rest your old legs?" I quipped with a sly smile. He scoffed.

"Young people these days have no respect," Nikola said taking my balloon free hand in his and continuing to walk down the path.

After another hour I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh my god it is you…Bethany Falk!" I heard a boy say. I turned quickly and saw five men standing staring at me…five men I recognise.

"What…" I said to the one touching my shoulder, it now registering their plan to come to Old City in summer break.

"Is everything ok," Nikola said to me looking at the boys.

"Yes…" I said, not really believing myself. I spoke as if testing the word in my mouth.

"You disappeared! It was all over the news…armed robbers kidnapped you from work," Tyler, the one still touching my shoulder, said. The others staring in shock. Nikola glared at Tyler.

"Perhaps we should keep our voices down," Nikola said pointedly glancing at all the people around. Tyler glared back at Nikola and went to punch him in the face; Nikola caught his hand pushing it away with ease.

"I suggest you don't try that again," Nikola said flatly as Tyler drew back slightly.

"What the hell happened," Another boy, called Ben said.

"I can't remember," I lied, clinging to Nikola, "I don't know who you are…I woke up in a hospital here in New city a month ago…I am very sorry I don't know who you are," I put a hand to my head and pretended to go faint. Nikola caught me, seeming to know what I was doing and played along.

"Mae? Mae are you ok?" Nikola said, using my middle name.

"Oh Nick I don't feel well," He pulled a face at me calling him Nick but it's the first thing I could think of and I couldn't risk someone recognising him.

Soon I was sat on a bench.

"We have to take you back to England…you had everyone worried," Tyler said.

"Dude she had amnesia," Ben said and sighed.

"She doesn't have to do anything," Nikola said firmly, I was sat tucked under one of his arms.

"She is an illegal immigrant," Another boy called Sam said.

"We can legalise her stay if she wants to stay," Mike, the tallest of them said.

"Who are you anyway," Josh the last boy said looking at Nikola.

"I am Nick…when they couldn't ID Mae…or Bethany as you call her…I took her in," He said and then smiled to me in a way I had never seen.

"Oh dude he loves her," Sam said with a laugh. I scowled at Sam.

"I am staying," I said firmly, "It isn't like I have anyone to return to…do I?" I pulled a face and looked to Nikola apologetically and then buried my face into his neck. I knew he hated being touched but I would be dragged back to England if I wasn't careful.

"You have to come back," Tyler said.

"No she doesn't…" Nikola said again.

"She doesn't have a visa and no one is going to give her one," Tyler said, clutching at straws.

"Well she could like marry him and then she'd be legal," Ben said stifling a laugh.

"Well she can't get a work visa…no degree," Josh said.

"So will have to be marriage," Mike said finally.

"Better do it now," Sam said with a smirk looking to the little chapel across the park. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me. I could feel Nikola getting agitated.

"Can you not see you are causing her undue stress…she doesn't remember you…if you actually know her," Nikola said, standing me up and leading me back to the car.

"Wait you are kidnapping her," Tyler said running after us.

"No he isn't! Can't you see I am happy here? Nick is a good man…he takes care of me! My parents are dead…there isn't anything left for me in England…" I said before climbing into the Mercedes quickly and Nikola drove us away.

"That was close," Nikola said looking at me as he drove, "But call me Nick again and your immortal life will be short one,"

"Sorry Nikola…I didn't want to explain why I was walking around with a 156 year old vampire Serbian-American physicist…" I said coldly. He gingerly placed a hand on my knee.

"Calm yourself…no one will come looking for you here. No one will listen to five teenage boys…they will think they were high or drunk if they go to the police," Nikola said as we pulled into the garage.

"I guess…but they have a point…I am an illegal immigrant," I said with a frown, I'd never done anything illegal before.

"No you aren't I sorted that with the government before Helen brought you here, they owed me a few favours," Nikola said with a smile. My heart rose and I could have kissed him, but restrained myself to only give him the most adoring of looks.

"Thank you Nikola…so much," I said, my eyes brimming with tears. He looked awkward, unsure as what to say. We exited the car and to my surprised he pulled me into a hug.

"When we are alone…you can call me Niko, we have eternity ahead of us and I guess we shall mostly stick together," Nikola said softly into my ear, "The last of our kind," I tentatively wrapped my arms around him, it felt so nice to be held close.

"Niko?" I said questioningly.

"It is what my mother used to call me…" He said pulling back slightly, "But only in privacy…Not even Helen calls me that," I smiled at him, feeling so much at home in his arms. He allowed me to take his arm and we walked back into the main building.

"Where did you go?" Henry said as I walked into his lab a little while later.

"Out with Nikola," I said with a shrug. Henry looked confused.

"Out? With Tesla? Where?" He said in bemusement.

"We went to the Main Square…and I ran into a few friends from Oxford…" I said lightly looking at the computer screen over his shoulder.

"Wait? They would think you are still missing," Henry said.

"Well not anymore…I feigned amnesia and made out I woke up in the hospital here and Nikola took me in and I don't want to leave…" I said with a shrug, "I thought Nikola was going to beat them into the floor when they started trying to drag me away," Henry laughed.

"Is that why you two where so cuddly in the garage," Henry said waggling his eyebrows up at me. I went bright red and bit my lip.

"You saw that?" I said with a nervous smile. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah so spill…what is with the hugging…I thought Tesla only wanted to be touchy feely with Magnus," Henry said as I sat down next to him.

"He said as we had eternity ahead of us…and we were the last of our kind," I said slowly.

"What you are with him?" Henry said incredulously. Giving him a look that said stupid idiot I shook my head.

"No but there isn't much point for formality…we're immortal…and this planet isn't that big" Henry nodded slowly and carried on typing.

"So why did you go out?" Henry said after ten minutes silence.

"Nikola said I should go out and do something a normal teenager would…when I pointed out I had no money he tried to send me off with his wallet,"

"Wait Tesla gave you his wallet? I was wondering if he actually owned a wallet! He must actually like you…" I ignored his comment.

"When I said I wouldn't spend his money he insisted on taking me out…then we ran into people and then came back," I said with a shrug soldering a Taser circuit. Henry looked at me in a calculating manner and chuckled.

"What?" I said frowning at him over my safety specs, which I apparently didn't need but wore out of habit.

"Its just Magnus commented on how Tesla hadn't made on crude remark at her in over a week," Henry said. I knew where this was going so I bid Henry good bye and strolled back down to Nikola's lab, where I wouldn't be interrogated.

"Beth?" Nikola said as I walked in, he was using one of the larger machines that I had yet to work on.

"Henry was being a bully…" I said childishly and shut the door behind me. I didn't knock now, I was the only one Nikola didn't complain about just walking in.

"A bully? Really?" He said turning back to the machine with a smirk.

"He said you haven't been harassing Dr Magnus," I said stiffly, "And he happened to be watching the cctv in the garage when we came back," Nikola made a O with his mouth and the shrugged turning to continue with his work.

"Anything I can do," I said looking around bored.

"You can do whatever you wish…as long as you don't break anything," He said observing the log screen with a frown.

"Me? Break something? Really?" I said with a smile, it wasn't like I had broken something I was lucky enough not to be born a clutz.

Hours later Dr Magnus walked in and looked at us confused. Nikola had given up work and had decided to teach me to waltz. The sheer look of confusion on the doctors face as we glided around the little open space in the lab.

"I am not even going to ask," Magnus said as we slowed to a halt.

"I said I would educate her…what sort of man would I be if I let a young lady out into the world with two left feet," He said before bowing to me, I dropped to a curtsey and we parted.

"And does she have two left feet?" Magnus said flatly.

"Bethany is a wonderful dancer…" Nikola said before crossing his arms across his chest and tapping a finger on his chin, "But to inquire about her dancing skills is not why you are here…"

"The boys who saw her today are in the entrance hall…Biggy found them lurking around the entrance gate," Magnus said with a sigh, "They want to know she is safe…Biggy is leading them down," I groaned inwardly and sighed.

The five boys all looked surprised when they walked in. The classical music was still playing in the back ground as they were led over.

"Bethany," Tyler said seeing me and ran over to hug me, only to recoil when my eyes went black.

"What do you think you are playing at! I told you I didn't want to go back," I bark, voice altering. I leapt at the boy, suddenly feeling an overwhelming urge to kill, nails extended.

"BETHANY!" I recoiled at Nikola's voice, suddenly remembering myself. I looked shakily at my hands, nails retreating.

"Oh my…"I burst into tears, soon finding myself nestled against Nikola's chest, a gentle hand stroking my hair.

"I suggest you take them through to my office…I shall bring Beth through when she is more herself," Nikola said to Helen unhappily.

"I am so sorry," I sobbed, "I don't know what happened…I felt so…so…"

"Angry, confused…" Nikola listed, "I know it is hard to stay in control…you are young and will learn…" I looked up to him, my green eyes meeting his blue and to my surprise he pressed his lips to my temple.

"Now let us go scare these young men away," He said offering me his arm, which I took and followed through to the office.

Tyler looked terrified.

"What did you do to her," He said jumping to his feet and shouting.

"Unless you want to be skinned alive I suggest you quieten down," Nikola said firmly, "As you can see some changes have occurred and Bethany wishes to stay here…where she is understood…"

"You are keeping her as a pet," Same piped up. Nikola began to laugh, his voice deepening as he morphed.

"We don't have any pets," He said, his voice causing them to lean away.

"Nikola," Magnus warned.

"Oh my god! You are Nikola Tesla…DUDE! Bethany had like a total crush on you…she had your poster on her wall," Josh said, seeming the least fazed by the turn of events…maybe the six and a half foot sasquatch did it. Now…I truly wanted the floor to open up and swallow me.

"Really…" I could hear the smirk in Nikola's smug voice before he turned to look at me, "That explains a lot," I rolled my eyes at him.

"You can tease me later…" I said with a sigh, "All I want is to be left alone,"

"Right…either you boys leave and don't contact Bethany again…or you can go and take a young and confused blood thirsty vampire woman with you and probably die before the week is up," Nikola said with a big smile. The boys looked between themselves and Tyler spoke.

"Bethany wouldn't hurt us," Tyler said looking to me.

"I beg to differ…" I said flatly, "Actually I am feeling rather peckish now…aren't you Nikola?" Nikola laughed darkly and flashed them his teeth.

"Now you mention it…I am rather hungry…and it has been so long since I had something so young and fresh," He said rubbing his hands together. The boys left without another word leaving me and Nikola to laugh hysterically. Unfortunately the doc didn't share our sense of humour.

"We shall discuss this later," Magnus said before storming out.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled a face as Nikola handed me my supplement, even in merlot it wasn't nice…it was as if something was missing. I was stuck in the whole greener pastures scenario.

"So you had a poster of me…" He said with a smirk, obviously this boosted his ego and I was going to pay dearly for it.

"You already know I was inspired by you work…why are you so surprised?" I said brushing away his comment.

"You had a crush on me?" He said, his smirk growing.

"How can you have a crush on someone whom you know only for their work and you believe to have been dead for almost seventy years…I'm not into necrophilia," I said looking up at him through my eyelashes as I glanced up from my notes, "And it would be like saying Tesla coils get me going,"

"You obviously know more about me that just my work," He said seeming to feel he had won the argument.

"I also know a lot about Flemming, Curie and shock horror Thomas Edison!" I snapped looking up at him through narrowed eyes, using the T E words was as good as blasphemy in front of Nikola. He pouted childishly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Couldn't you just admit you like me?" He said regaining his signature smirk.

"I shall admit I like you Nikola…but having a crush on someone you don't know is a little far. And don't even think about saying 'You know me now' because you know what I mean…Yes I like you Nikola…but as a mentor and a friend," I said in exasperation at the man before me, although every word I said was a complete lie. He pouted again tucking his hands in his trouser pockets and looking to the papers on his desk.

"Niko…" I said in a sigh standing up, he looked up. Since he had given me permission to call him that this was the first time I had said it, "It is as if you WANT me to have a crush on you…what would you do if I did? I thought you have spent all this time chasing Dr Magnus,"

He looked at me, his eyes softening.

"Helen and I go tit for tat…it is simply to push her buttons," Nikola said folding his arms, "You on the other hand…I wouldn't say no to some female attention…but you are my student. Anything more than a friend would be abusing my position. I was right to think you have intelligence," I looked at him; it was not a friendly look. He laughed at me and my facial expression soured further.

Henry grinned at me when I walked into his office late in the evening.

"So…not still peckish I hope," He teased, I flashed him fangs and he held his hands up.

"Ok I get it…not in the mood to play," He said going back to typing.

"It was horrible…as soon as everyone left Nikola pumped me full of supplements," I said with a frown, "I miss milk shakes…and smoothies…but I doubt they taste good with a plasma chaser…" I sighed and half wished I could know what real blood tasted like; the thought was disgusting but intriguing. Nikola refused to discuss it; I knew he had struggled at first.

"You know you can have milk shakes and smoothies…" Henry said with an amused look, "I guess it's just what you need after all your ballroom lessons," He ducked as I threw a screw driver at his head.

"Hey!" He shouted looking at the screwdriver lodged in the wall behind him.

"Be glad it wasn't the soldering Iron," I said grimly, a scowl playing on my lips.

"Why were you dancing anyway?" Henry typed away at the computer, I began to wonder if he ever slept, any time I wanted him he was here.

"Nikola wanted a break from working so put the radio on, the song that was playing was one of his favourites…he said it reminded him of when he was my age…and he asked me to dance. When I said I didn't know how he said he would teach me…it was fun…" I smiled softly at the circuit board I had set about fixing.

"Jeeze Beth…you actually like him don't you," Henry said leaning back in his desk chair. I looked over to him and shrugged.

"He is my mentor…" I started only to be cut off.

"No I mean you LIKE him…" Henry said pointedly wiggling his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"We talked about this earlier Henry…He is my friend," I said firmly looking back down to the circuit board. Henry chuckled and gave me a knowing look.

"I may not be as old as Tesla…but I am old enough to see you like him more than you say," Henry's voice was soft and gentle. I looked him in the eye and sighed before looking away.

"What am I meant to do? I can't well tell him…that would just be awkward…but the thought of living like this forever…it scares me," It was horrible to think of eternity, I knew how much things had changed since I was born, the changes I would see where unimaginable.

"Tesla may be selfish and stubborn but I can see he cares for you…somehow. Tell him Beth…talk to him about it…he may turn you down but he will talk to you about it," Henry stood up and gently rested his hands on my shoulders rubbing them. I chewed at my bottom lip and grunted a response.

"He probably already knows anyway," Henry said cheekily. I looked up at him and glared.

"What you aren't exactly subtle," Henry jumped back as I hit playfully out at him.

"Yeah…I guess I'm not," I groaned and let my head fall to the desk, "I am doomed…."

A week later I sat in 'class' working hard. Nikola had finally set me a test and man was he mean, half the questions I doubt even he could answer and the time limit was unreasonable. I furiously scribbled calculation and theorem after calculation and theorem, stopping only momentarily to check for mistakes. Just as I finished my last algorithm he called time up. I dropped my pen and glared as he snatched up the paper.

"You sir are a despicable creature and I hate you," I said with a more than childish pout. He chuckled scanning through the pages.

"The questions where unanswerable," I complained massaging my cramping fingers.

"Yet you answered them…and satisfactorily by what I've seen so far," He said lightly.

"Satisfactorily? SATISFACTORILY!" I seethed massaging my temples, "My brain aches…I think I may have had a stroke," He openly laughed at me then turning and walking back to his 'teacher's desk' and sat down, picking up a pen and beginning his marking.

When the papers where placed back in front of me I looked at the percentage and frowned.

"You did well…I gave the questions to Henry yesterday as a trial and he only managed three out of ten in the time…" Nikola said leaning against his desk.

"I got eight out of ten," I said in surprise, "I honestly thought I had flunked," He smiled at me.

"The two you got wrong was only marginally out… I shall go through them…" He said and uncorked a bottle of shiraz and pouring two glasses.

"Are we having a short lesson today?" I said in confusion looking up from my papers.

"Today I have a meeting with Helen, I fear I shall have to go with her to retrieve some abnormal from the alps… Travelling is always such a pain," He checked his watch and nodded to himself.

"The alps? You are going to Europe…how long will you be gone for?" I said with a frown, I still hadn't said anything to him about how I felt.

"Three or four weeks…think of it as summer vacation," Nikola said and pushed off from his desk and walked away.

I was panicking when I met Kate in the staff shared living room, although I wasn't technically staff no one minded me being here.

"Wow…what's the matter?" Kate said looking at me concerned.

"Nikola is going to Europe," I said sitting down, near hyperventilation, "I haven't been without him since…you know," I motioned to myself and Kate shrugged.

"You'll be fine, you know how to…you know…curb your habit," She said resting her feet on the coffee table. I played with the hem of my skirt.

"But what if I snap…I…I could hurt you…or will…or…" I chewed my bottom lip in thought.

"It'll be fine…just spend your time with Henry…I am sure he can handle you," Kate said supportively, "But I really don't think you will have a problem…do you want to hurt me now?" I looked at her and shook my head.

"Ok…but it's the knowledge Tesla is nearby you find soothing?" Kate said confused, I nodded slowly thinking carefully.

"So it's a confidence issue…you need to have faith in yourself," She said and lightly punched my shoulder, "You are in control…" I sighed and relaxed into the chair.

"Do you want me to talk to Henry? Maybe you, him and Tesla could talk things through before he goes…to put you mind at ease," Kate said with a friendly smile, "Because I doubt us all carrying Tasers for however long will help," I nodded in agreement and then we both burst out laughing.

"Now girls…what's the joke…do share," Nikola said as he and Magnus walked into the room. Kate and I stopped laughing and I smiled to Nikola.

"You know I don't remember," I said as he stopped in front of me and crossed his arms, giving me a look that made me start to laugh again.

"Have you two been smoking something?" He said leaning down and taking my chin between his thumb and finger, studying my face carefully. I stopped laughing and sadness flooded me, I hated the idea of not being able to see him. I looked away not meeting his gaze.

"Kate I need you to get two packs ready for mountaineering," Magnus said to Kate who jumped up and headed off.

"You are going then," I said to Nikola quietly, trying to bite back the tears that threatened to fall.

"First thing tomorrow," He replied releasing my face, "No house parties whilst I'm away and in bed by curfew…make sure you take your vitamins," He joked but I could see in his eyes he knew something was wrong with me. I could feel myself shaking and I stood up and fled from the room before either of them could say anything, reaching speeds I never knew possible.

"What on earth?" Nikola said turning to Magnus as Kate walked back in the room.

"Was that Bethany who just ran past?" Kate said with a frown.

"What's wrong with her," Magnus turned to Kate pointedly, Kate gulped slightly like a deer caught in the head lights as the two abnormals fixed her with a suspicious gaze.

"She is terrified that if Tesla goes away she'll be unable to control herself…" Kate said and then sighed, "But honestly I think she just doesn't want you to leave her alone…" Nikola muttered something about hormonal teenage girl and looked to Magnus.

"Don't look at me…she is your student and your ward…you need to talk to her now…I want you ready to go by sunrise," She said before turning and ushering Kate from the room.

I locked my bedroom door and curled up on my bed and just cried. I didn't know why I was so upset, it would only be for a few weeks and I knew I could control myself. Yet my heart felt like it was breaking, so afraid he would never come back…my school girl crush was obviously rooting itself much deeper and growing into something more than I was willing to comprehend.

"Beth open the door," I heard Nikola outside my room as the door handle rattled. I tried to compose myself as I heard the lock click and the door swing open. The vampire walked straight in and around the screen to lean against the bottom left hand post of my bed.

"So…you are going to miss me?" Nikola had his usual smirk plastered across his face, I raised my face from my pillows and looked at him and his smirk vanished.

"Beth…" He said and sighed moving to sit beside me. He gently tucked my hair behind my ears as I sniffed, fighting back more tears.

"You know you have excellent control…I'll leave everything ready for you when you need it. I have some projects for you to work on whilst I'm gone. I'll be back before you know it…" Nikola said softly, wiping a few stray tears from my cheek with a gentle stroke of his thumbs. He smoothed my messy hair back as I looked at him with sad eyes.

"You promise?" I whispered, my voice broken, "Promise me you'll come back," I could see in his eyes that his heart ached to hear me so saddened.

"I promise you Beth…Helen wouldn't let me disappear even if I wanted to…which I don't," He couldn't help but joke, he was so close to me, face inches from mine and his eyes held so much worry and I knew it was all for me. I looked at him intently for a minute; my heart was pounding in my chest, emotions racing.

"Please…just stay safe," I whispered to him, I could feel his breath warm against my lips, smell his delicious cologne. I could see the speckles in his eyes so clearly and he looked so vulnerable at our closeness his lips slightly parted.

I leaned forward and crashed my lips into his with such a level of passion I shocked myself; let alone the man receiving my affection. My eyes where closed but after a moment he didn't move and I pulled away slapping a hand over my mouth in shock. I don't know why I did it, it was a stupid idea. I am now so glad he was going away for a month as how I would face him again I didn't know. Nikola sat perfectly still just staring at me.

"I am so so sorry…" I sobbed, "I don't know….I can't…I….oh Niko I am sorry," I racked a hand through my hair and started to panic.

"Shall I take that as a farewell kiss? Or a good luck kiss," Nikola said seeming to try and save whatever shred of dignity I had left, "Do not apologise…it is nice to know someone appreciates me enough to care for my safety…I shall be fine…" He touched my chin lightly, tilting my head so our gaze met.

"I do hope that wasn't my farewell kiss…I don't leave till the morning," He said, in my head it sounded seductive but I think he was going for sweet, my cheeks flushed red but I held his gaze. He gently pressed his lips to my cheek and then stood.

"What time are you leaving," I called as he walked away. He turned his head to me.

"Sunrise…"

I stood in the aeroplane hangar the next morning beside Henry in a low cut emerald green summer dress that went to about two inches below my butt.

"Do you own anything even relatively modest?" Henry teased looking me up and down, "Or do you want everyone to see the goods,"

"I am happy with my body Henry…don't be jealous," I shot back with a sly grin.

"Kate spoke to me last night…did you and Tesla sort everything out?" Henry said quietly as Biggy and Kate packed the plane with their kit and did last minute checks.

"Yeah…" I said softly, turning to watch as Magnus, Nikola and Will walked into the hangar.

If I had dropped dead at that moment I would have been happy. Nikola wore a leather jacket and trousers that hugged his body ever so nicely. He headed straight over to me and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my right ear.

"Happier this morning are we? Glad to see me go?" Nikola teased folding his arms across his chest. I could see Henry watching us closely.

"Don't be silly Nikola…" I said with a childish pout, "But the house party will start soon so you better make the goodbye short as I'd hate to keep my guests waiting," I winked at him and he laughed.

"My my Bethany…what a horribly behaved child you are," The scientist took my hands in his before tugging me swiftly to his chest. I could feel all eyes on us as his arms snaked around my waste, his hands straying so close to my ass but not quite.

"I will see you in four weeks…don't do anything I wouldn't," He breathed into my ear, I held him tight, my hands gripping to his jacket.

"That doesn't exactly narrow the list," I said cheekily resting my forehead on his shoulder, his chest shook as he laughed.

"I guess it doesn't really," With one arm still firmly around my waist he used the other hand to tilt my head up to look at him whispering.

"Good bye Ljubavi," I watched as his eyes fluttered closed and he pecked me on the lips with a smouldering kiss which lasted only a second and walked away.

I stood there in shock as he boarded the plane and then was gone, the engines started and they taxied from the hangar and within minutes where airborne.

"Dude…Beth," I saw Henry's hand wave in front of my face.

"What," I snapped looking around to see Henry and Kate grinning at me.

"We SO saw that!" Kate said with a laugh.

"Would you like to wash your face?" Henry said earning him a punch in the arm from me which made him flinch.

"You are a horrid friend," I said coldly turning to walk back towards the main building. I could hear Kate scolding Henry behind me and I subconsciously touched my lips.

The elation of Nikola kissing me soon left and as I stood at one of the many black boards in his lab the loneliness set in. I scowled at the equation before me, it was wrong. I scanned for my mistake but couldn't find it.

"Oh Niko…whats wrong with me," I said to thin air.

"Your coefficient is wrong," I heard Henry say from behind me. I jumped and turned to him.

"Huh?" I said scanning the board and growling, changing the offending numeral instantly.

"You miss him don't you?" Henry said softly as I recalculated my values and altered them, finding pleasure that it now worked.

"Do you miss Erika," I replied. Henry smiled softly as I looked at him over my shoulder.

"Touché,"

"I miss him…it is so…quiet…without him," I mumbled but I knew Henry heard, he soothingly rubbed my shoulders before wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"How much more work has he set you," Henry said studying the other chalk boards, covered in my hand writing.

"This is the last one," I said absently as I finished writing the final value down and then started sketching a design.

"You did four weeks worth of work in eight days?" Henry said and then stepped back, "That's it we're going out tonight to a bar…"

"I can't get drunk," I pointed out.

"Excellent you can be designated driver," Henry said ducking as I threw the chalk at his head.

"I am underage!" I said and stuck my tongue out.

"Doesn't stop you drinking with Tesla," Henry shot back.

"I don't have ID," I retorted watching as Henry flashed me something with my picture on, "You faked my ID?"

"Like anyone will ask for it…I will be down here at nine oclock! You better be ready!" I rolled my eyes as the HAP walked away.

After taking my supplement I showered and dressed in a red skin tight dress with a low scoop neck. I admired my reflection and walked over to Henry's office, it was eight thirty and I was ready to go.

"Ready?" I said peeping over his computer screen. He jumped in surprise and then nodded before standing up and following me to the garage.

"My car is…" Henry started but watched as I unlocked Nikola's Mercedes, "You are going to drive Tesla's car?" I looked at him dumbstruck.

"Well yeah…Nikola said I could and anyway it's the only one I'm insured for," I slipped into the driver's seat and then frowned as Henry climbed in the passenger seat.

"What the matter?" Henry said catching my look.

"Everything is back to front," I said looking around the cab. Henry burst out laughing.

"Please remember to drive on the RIGHT side of the road," Henry watched as I started the engine, whacked it into first and was off.

Henry directed me to a bar called 'Perry's' and I parked in one of the free spaces. Getting out of the car I glared at the men standing outside who were already drunk, they wolf whistled but shut up when Henry joined me. We walked in and I tucked the car keys into my purse and Henry went and ordered and I got a table at the back. I was pleasantly surprised when he came back with a pint of beer and a bottle of Pinot grigio and a wine glass.

"Starting light are we," I said as he poured me a glass.

"If you are anything like Tesla this won't last long," Henry smiled at me as we sat at a table near the back.

Five bottles of wine later and a rather merry Henry and I were having a wonderful time. As I guided him into Nikola's Merc I smiled.

"Even think of barfing in here and Nikola WILL skin you alive," I warned and was greeted with a grin.

"I will try my hardest to then," He said and then laughed. I rolled my eyes and climbed into the driver's seat and started up the engine and headed back.

When we arrived the intruder alarm was sounding and it was the fastest I had ever seen someone sober up. Will ran up to greet us, looking dishevelled with a ripped shirt and hair askew.

"Have the nubbins escaped again?" I said frowning to the psychologist.

"You remember the dumb vampire things Tesla made…well they're storming the sanctuary there are eight of them and bullets just aren't doing it," Will said seeming afraid, Kate and Biggy joined us.

"Shit…this isn't good," Henry said before uttering a string of swear words.

"They cut off the armoury before we could arm ourselves," Kate said motioning to the steak knife in her hand. I sighed and concentrated; letting my nails elongate and my vampire self take hold.

"Well…I better go greet my kin," I said, my voice making the hairs stand up on my friends.

I marched through the corridors until I heard a hiss behind me. I whipped around and hissed a reply at the blood splattered man standing ten feet away; his cold eyes held no love for life only anger and a ferocious glint. I braced myself and silently thanked my parents for self-defence classes. I caught the man by the throat, dodging his nails as he lunged for my neck. We fell to the floor from the force of the impact, the air disappearing from my lungs with an 'oof'. He tried to slash at my face but I managed to pin him down and quickly detached his head by wrapping one arm around his neck in a choke hold and pulling up. I panted slightly, trying to supress the urge to vomit as I watched his head roll away. Disgustingly I suddenly felt extremely hungry but shoved the urge to the back on my mind.

"One down…" I muttered in what I liked to call my creepy voice before getting off the headless corpse and walking down the corridor in search of others.

I found a group of them trying to walk through a locked door. Thump, thump, thump.

"Oh boy…you are thick…it's hard to believe Nikola ever made something as stupid as you," I said out loud. This is hind sight probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, they turned and screamed and all five stormed me. I managed to easily behead three but was growing tired of this constant bombardment of fists. I kicked one in the testicles to no effect and swore to myself as pain radiated up my leg, he was wearing a steel cup. The overly cautious grabbed my face and I bit his hand, he recoiled and I spat out a few fingers.

"So that's what blood taste like," I muttered spitting the red substance onto the floor. I swirled around grabbed the fingerless man by the chin and ripped off his head before doing the same to his companion. That made six.

After searching around for a bit I found the other two aimlessly wondering the corridors and quickly finished them off before heading back to the garage. I hissed as something sharp plunged into my heart. It FUCKING HURT!

"OW!" I screamed glaring at a mortified looking Kate, "You do know staking has NO effect!" I clutched the handle of the knife, braced one hand on the door frame and pulled it out with a pained groan. The door frame splintered under my grasp.

"I am so sorry! I thought you where you know…" I ignored her and turned to Will.

"There are eight corpses in the halls…I have looked around and couldn't find any more…" I said sourly, "Now I am going to shower and check that I've healed,"


	3. Chapter 3

The next three weeks passed slowly. Biggy spent hours scrubbing blood from the walls and Will avoided me completely. Henry thought I was 'fucking awesome' but I was saddened by how fast I could kill the other…things.

"Who do you think sent them?" I finally asked Henry as I perched on the work top next to his computer screen as he worked.

"I hacked the Cabal and I think it was them…I wish Magnus would hurry up and come back. It's not even like we could ring her…no signal," Henry muttered typing away at his computer. We were expecting them back today with the Abnormal they were meant to retrieve.

"Hey they are coming into land," Will's voice resounded from the walkie talkie. I jumped up and literally ran to the hangar.

The plane pulled to a halt and we waited for the engines to stop. The door opened and the steps came down and Nikola walked out holding the hand of a red headed woman who looked slightly older than me, not that it meant anything. I heard the muffled sound of wills radio and suddenly all guns where pointed at Nikola and this woman. Nikola's features shifted as he moved to stand in front of her. Henry whispered something to me and I morphed, anger taking hold. My hold body shivered with my sudden increased strength. I lowered myself, feet widening to lower my stance, arms spread and nails poised, I growled feral warning locking my sights on the red head behind Nikola. The woman whispered something to Nikola and his eyes narrowed on me.

"Oh no you don't bitch," I grumbled lowering my stance.

Nikola dived at me from thirty feet away, dodging stunners fired by Will and Henry. The woman dropped to the floor shocked. Nikola hit me head on and I quickly swung us to the ground. He slashed at my face and I bared my teeth. I caught him by the wrists and his shoulders gave a sickening crack as he tried to snap at my face. Swinging a leg I hooked it over his shoulder and tried to force him backwards my knee pushing his face to one side. With four flashes of light he slumped down on top of me. Talk about compromising position.

"Sorry about that," Helen said emerging from the plane, "I had to make her think she was in control…only way to get her back here," She walked over and injected Nikola with…something, "He'll be fine when he wakes up," I was seething, I glared up at her as I pushed myself up onto an elbow and cradled Nikola's head with one arm, to my chest.

"He better be or you'll have to sedate him…planning on me being able to restrain him was foolish. He is a lot stronger and you know it," I said harshly, Magnus sighed and nodded.

"Sorry I didn't expect him to dodge both Will and Henry for so long," She said and walked away.

Henry and Biggy took the woman to a holding cell and I sat with Nikola waiting for him to come round. I rested back against the side of a van with Nikola's head on my chest, his body supported by my arms. After half an hour I felt him move slightly and groan.

"Hey sleepy head," I said childishly, with a soft smile as a very unamused Nikola turned to look at me.

"Where is that BITCH! She drugged me!" Nikola grumbled sitting up and then collapsing back against me. To both mine and his surprise he fell face first into my cleavage before sitting up properly.

"Are you ok?" I said worried as he held his head in his hands.

"I am NEVER going anywhere with Helen EVER again," He said and I laughed, he was back and I was more than relieved he was okay. I helped him to his feet and took his weight as we walked back towards his room.

"I won't lie to you Niko…you NEED to shower," I said as we reached his door.

"Sleep now…shower later," He grumbled, head drooping slightly.

"If you sleep like this we'll have to burn the sheets," I said and he rolled his eyes. I helped him into a chair and he sighed.

"She really got you good didn't she?" I said with a frown, "What did she do?"

"She injected me with a chemical which made me think I was in love with her. Helen convinced her to come back on the pretence of us being a happy couple. She planned the whole thing; I was the only one apparently strong enough to handle the chemical…" He sighed, "And more importantly the antidote…" He started to take his jacket off and I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want some help?" I said softly. He managed to smirk at me.

"My my Bethany…what has gotten into you," He said with a chuckle, I ignored him and unzipped his jacket, discarding it to the desk before prying his shoes from his feet and his socks. I stood up and he stopped me.

"I know how this is going to sound…help me shower?" He gave me a pleading look. I opened and closed my mouth a few times before sighed and nodding.

"Come on let's get you clean," I sighed and started to unbutton his shirt.

Ignoring how good he looked shirtless I turned and opened his wardrobe pulling out a bathrobe and helping him to slip it on.

"Trying to save my modesty?" Nikola said chuckling as I helped him to stand; I averted my eyes until I heard his trousers drop to the ground. I looked around to see him stepping out of them and I took his arm leading him through to the bathroom. He leant against the sink whilst I switched on the shower and left it to warm up.

"So Helen said you took out eight of the truly un-dead…" He said I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Well I couldn't let them just wonder around now could I…" I smiled to him, "They might touch something in your lab," He chuckled and I laughed.

"I'll wait outside…" I said walking towards the door. He caught my arm and smirked.

"You said you'd help me shower," He pouted to me.

"Nikola I am not getting in the shower with you," I said flatly.

"But who'll wash my back?" He grinned. I sighed in exasperation.

"Who normally washes your back?" I said in a seething tone.

"Come now…I'm exhausted…" He just couldn't help himself could he?

"If we are to live for eternity there will come a time when we see each other naked…it's inevitable," Nikola said.

"Not if I can help it," I muttered under my breath.

"Come now don't you want to see me naked," He wore a sly smile. I was caught off guard, my mouth opening and closing a few times.

"I have seen how you look at me…I know you like me…"He started to untie his gown.

"Nikola…please don't use me like this," I begged closing my eyes.

"I have had four weeks to think this through…even when drugged I couldn't think of anyone but you…you mean more to me than anyone has in a very long time," He said moving to unzip my dress. Why I wore a dress with a zipper down the front is beyond me. I slapped his hand away and raised an eyebrow at him.

"In!" I barked pointing at the shower, this man was a cad.

I, still fully clothed, walked him backwards into the shower cubical. I grabbed shampoo and washed his hair and then I grabbed the soap and washed him all over. I reached his hips with the soap and almost lost my nerve but, I found my determination and made sure every single inch of his was clean, to his very apparent delight.

Fortunately he was very obviously exhausted and didn't make a single snide remark, four weeks on a mission didn't agree with him. I was soon switching off the water and grabbing us some towels. He thought it amusing to turn the metal showerhead on me.

"Time for bed old man," I teased ringing out my long blond hair which he had thoroughly soaked. He frowned at me.

"You teasing minx," He said through a scowl and followed me into his bedroom. I wrapped a towel around my shoulders and went to leave. Nikola's arms wrapped around my stomach pulling me back against his bare chest.

"Niko…?" I said sadly, he looked down at me and was silent for a minute.

"Our relationship …you are still my student…" He said as he rested his forehead against the top of my head, "But perhaps we can be more open with each other…you need not hide things from me,"

"Nikola if this is just because of what just…"

"Your hands are delightful," He cut me off smugly causing me to blush, "And mine can be equally so…however I simply want to know you are ok…forever is a very long time,"

How I found myself waking up next to Nikola was beyond me. I jumped at the realisation I was only in my underwear and someone's soft cotton shirt which was much too big to be my own. Calming I remembered nothing had happened. I looked to Nikola's sleeping form and smiled, he looked so peaceful. I leant over and brushed a strand of hair from his face gently, I watched as his ice blue eyes flickered open and I smiled.

"Happy Birthday," I said softly, he looked surprised for a moment and then confused, "It's July 10th silly…your birthday," He smiled at me and chuckled.

"So it is…I never…oh wait," He shook his head slightly and stretched and then looked back at me, "I didn't think you'd still be here when I woke up,"

"Do you want me to go?" I said slightly afraid of be rejected. He laughed and shook his head again.

"It has been too long since I woke up next to a beautiful woman," Nikola reached forward and stroked my cheek gently, "Such a wonderful birthday surprise,"

"Watch it…it may be your birthday but I am not easy…," I whispered shakily as his touch ceased.

"I of all people know what it is like to be strung along…don't worry…I won't play you," He said rubbing his eyes slightly, "And now I have someone of my own species why would I want to be with anyone else…intimately or otherwise,"

"You know the last time you said that you ended up in a hole," I pointed out, "And if you are doing this for the repopulate the planet…I am a woman Nikola, not a machine…And I don't just give myself away," My voice held a unimpressed tone. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to lie on top of him. I squealed in surprise, he was a lot stronger than he looked.

The heat of his body made my stomach tie in knots; I could feel every inch of him beneath me.

"Nikola I need to check your…oh good lord!" At Helen's voice I jumped and almost rolled out of bed, I instead buried my head in the crook of Nikola's neck in total embarrassment wishing I could just disappear.

"Up and dressed both of you! I need to do Nikola's blood works to make sure the chemical and antidote are gone from his system," Helen averted her eyes and then turned her back, obviously waiting to make sure we did.

"Oh Helen you do spoil all my fun…and to think it's my birthday," Nikola said in disappointment as I leapt up and quickly dressed. Nikola leisurely got up and studied his wardrobe before putting on black chinos, a blue shirt and waist coat before grabbing a black jacket and took my hand.

"To the lab," Helen turned and gave us a disapproving look.

Nikola sat whilst Helen ran his blood works and the look on her face meant the results didn't bode well.

"The antidote…the measure was apparently more than your system needed. The side effects unfortunately means you lack inhibitions and have a heightened…libido…" Helen said looking at me sympathetically.

"You are saying everything I may have done with Beth is due to the thing you injected me with…well it is just as well we didn't do anything," Nikola said rolling down his sleeve. Helen looked at him surprised.

"My dear Helen…what do you take me for?" Nikola smirked to her and Helen's eyes narrowed.

"You can't deny you were in a compromising position…"

"She helped me last night…and stayed to make sure I was ok…I know the lack of clothing on my behalf and the position we were in would suggest otherwise but I did not take her virtue…" Nikola said standing, "Now I know you are going to make me drink one of your disgusting concoctions so just hand it over so I can get on with enjoying my birthday," Helen frowned and handed over a glass. Nikola drank it down in one and then coughed in disgust.

"Come along Beth," He said holding out a hand for me to take, I grabbed hold of it and he dragged me out and to his lab, "I need something to take the taste away,"

I was perched on the edge of his desk whilst he studied my work with his usual smirk.

"Very good…" He said studying my sketches, "How long did it take you,"

"In total…eight days…" He looked pleasantly surprised.

"I was bored…it was quiet without you," I smiled and shrugged. He chuckled and walked over leaning down over me.

"Did you miss me that much," He put his hands either side of my hip.

"Did you not miss me," I replied looking him straight into the eyes. He sniggered and leant in and gently rested his forehead against mine.

"When I wasn't falsely declaring my undying love to a psychopathic abnormal who had the hots for me…I missed your refreshing company," He said and pulled away going back to reading my work.

"Refreshing? What is that meant to mean?" I said frowning at him, he just looked back over at me and smiled.

"Ljubavi…you make my life a whole lot brighter," He said. I had never remembered what he had called me but it was apparently Ljubavi.

"Ljubavi? Is that Serbian?" I questioned. He nodded slowly.

"What does it mean," I said interested. He smiled like a Cheshire cat and winked at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know," He said and turned around. I frowned and then shrugged, just hoping it wasn't an insult.

"Will you teach me?"

"Am I not already?" Nikola replied smugly eyes still scanning the boards.

"Teach me Serbian…would it not be nice to talk to someone in your native language?" I said tilting my head to one side.

"You would really learn simply to talk to me? When I speak better English than you do?" Nikola said incredulously. I nodded with a smile and swung my legs gently back and forth.

"Of course…" I said softly. He beamed at me, an honest smile. I laughed at him softly; he really had a beautiful smile.

I convinced Nikola to go clubbing that evening, he was once again going on about me doing something normal teenagers did. I mentioned it to Henry and Kate and they convinced Will to come. Now to get Magnus on board and then to take the birthday boy out on the town.

"Come on Doc it'll be fun," Henry said when she flat out refused, "And anyway it's Tesla's birthday," Helen looked to Nikola who was leaning in the doorway.

"You want to do this? Really Nikola?" She said confused.

"It is my birthday…doesn't that mean I get to do whatever I wish," Nikola grinned at her. She was silent for a moment.

"Okay fine! But when I want to come home…I'm coming home," She warned and I mentally counted this as a win.

I put on a skin tight black dress that stopped about three inches past my arse and some killer black heels. I put on some light make up and curled my hair. Checking my reflection I finished with long diamante earrings and then went to meet the others in the entrance hall, grabbing my clutch on the way. Henry whistled as I walked in.

"Is that short enough for you?" Henry teased grinning at me and rolling his eyes.

"You are only jealous because Erika would never wear it," I said in a sing song voice. I looked to Helen who was wearing her normal smart suit dress thing and heels. Kate had dressed up and I turned to see Nikola walking down. I looked him up and down appreciatively. He wore black Chinos with a blue shirt pin striped with white and a black linen jacket. He looked at me and smirked.

"Shall we," I said to Henry who led us out to two waiting Cabs.

When we got to the club Helen led the way only to be stopped.

"Sorry but we have an age limit," The bouncer said. I could have died laughing at that moment but stepped forward and bit my lip and seductively looked at the bouncer.

"What if I said she is with me?" I said in a sexy tone, my voice like silk. He looked me up and down and grinned.

"Well sexy English…you can go straight on in," The bouncer lifted the rope and I wagged a finger at him.

"Not without my friends," I sang giving him a sly smile as Kate moved to stand next to me and winked at him, he nodded his head and I grabbed Nikola by the hand and dragged him with me.

"Thanks," I said and winked at the now fuming bouncer.

Once we were inside Nikola started to tease Helen about looking old but I saved her, dragging him to the bar and ordering shots. Nikola looked at the small glass of red liquid that was placed in front of him.

"What is that?" He shouted over the music. I sniggered and winked at him.

"It's called a mad scientist," I shouted back before downing my own, he rolled his eyes and downed it before coughing, "Now I'll teach YOU to dance," Magnus and the others were watching us from a booth as I dragged Nikola onto the dance floor. He just looked at me as I pressed my body to his and started to grind to the music. Wide eyed he watched me.

"This is dancing?" Nikola said into my ear, hands resting on my hips as he looked around, "This is dry humping standing up…not dancing!" I laughed and slid a hand up his chest to rest on his shoulder as I ran the other down my body. His eyes fixed on me as I flicked my hair over my shoulder and rolled my body till our hips connected.

"Just move to the music…I know you have rhythm," I said, leaning into his ear. I looked up to see black eyes meeting mine, apparently he was turned on. I flashed mine black in reply before spinning and pressing my back to his chest, tipping one arm back over my head to fist in his hair as I moved against him.

"Minx," He purred in my ear, finally moving with me.

"That is just…disturbing to watch," Henry said to Kate as they looked out across the dance floor.

"You have to give Tesla his dews…he can dance," Kate said back.

"They seem to have overcome their formalities," Will replied joining in the convocation before swigging his beer.

"Dancing? That's more like public indecency…" Magnus said prudently causing her younger companions to laugh.

"Come on doc…you are all up for modern…I am sure there is someone who'd dance with you," Henry said.

"I don't think my body is capable of moving like Bethany's" Magnus said causing the others to laugh again.

"You know this isn't exactly helping your 'I don't give it away easily' campaign," Nikola purred in my ear, voice deep and gravely. I chuckled, my voice altering as I laughed.

"We're dancing Niko…You may be easy to excite but I am not," I said whirling round to wrap my arms around his neck, his hands found the small of my back.

"I am going to ignore that…" He hissed into my ear, I could feel his talons against my back, I lightly raked mine through his hair, flashing him fangs in a grin.

"Wow…they've vamped up," Henry observed nudging Magnus. Magnus frowned and then looked shocked as Nikola leant down to kiss the younger vampire's cheek. They were obviously enjoying themselves and the older woman frowned and couldn't help feel slightly jealous, after over a century of Nikola accosting her with banter it was odd to think he may have found someone else to lay his affections upon.

"Dude…they are all over each other," Kate squealed and gave Henry a high five.

"You owe me twenty dollars," Henry said to Will triumphantly, who simply sighed and pulled a note from his wallet but frowned.

"Hey that's not exactly passionate!" Will protested, waving the cash around which attracted a waitress.

I saw Magnus get up and leave, I hadn't realised we were visible to the others but right now I didn't care – Nikola and I weren't exactly having a PDA.

After another hour at the club we decided to leave, Kate and Henry danced for a bit and Will simply watched. When we reached the sanctuary we headed for the kitchen where those who could get drunk downed a few pints of water.

"That was so much fun!" Kate said laughing leaning against the work top. I nodded and turned to Nikola.

"It was…educational…We would have been arrested for such…frivolity when I was your age," He said and winked to me. I rolled my eyes and followed him as he left.

"Will you join me in my room," Nikola said as we reached his door. I bit my lip.

"And pray tell what would you wish to do," I said nervously.

"Now you can't tell me you can dance with a man like THAT and not want to spend the night," Nikola said with a smirk.

"It's just I've never…you know…BEEN with well…anyone…" I said, my voice fading away. Nikola's face lit up.

"Well…I promise you you are in good hands…" He said leading me into his room. I shook my head a few times, I would never be drunk enough for that.

We sat down on the sofa and I just looked to Nikola, his face was a picture, like the cat who'd gotten the cream.

"Nikola what is it that you want from me?" I said with a sigh. He was still for a moment.

"You must understand…It has been a long time since I have had anyone to call my own," He said seeming distant and sad before looking to me.

"What was she like," I said softly, suddenly feeling awful. The idea of Nikola being sad, it broke my heart.

"She was like you in many ways…She taught me English, found my work fascinating but alas…she never understood it. She was so kind…so much everything I needed. And my mother liked her…" As he said that my jaw dropped.

"Wait you are saying the last time you had a girlfriend was like…when you were human?" I said in shock. Nikola smiled a lop sided smile.

"It was the last time I had something long term. Emily…she disappeared the morning we were to get married…I was devastated…we never found her," His eyes seemed far off for a moment and I found myself taking his hand in mine and running my fingers over the back of it. He sighed and met my gaze; I pulled a box out from my hand bag, wrapped in dark blue, red and white tissue paper. I handed it to him and he smiled with a soft laugh, his eyes regaining their mischievous twinkle. He carefully unwrapped the box, he opened it and his gaze softened. He lifted the silver frame out, running his fingers over the ornate edges with a soft smile.

"It was the first picture of us…" I said gently. In the photo I was stood on the terrace leaning against the railings, Nikola had an arm around my waist and we were both laughing about nothing in particular, Henry had leaped out and taken a photo as 'evidence' before we had time or the inclination to notice him.

Nikola looked up and smiled to me, reaching up and touching my face.

"Thank you…" He said gently standing it up on his coffee table, turning to touch his lips to mine before I could stop him. My eyes fluttered slightly, a blush creeping on to my cheeks. Nikola rested his forehead against mine, lacing our fingers.

"Beth...what would I do without you?" He said a smirk on his face.

"Annoy Dr Magnus enough that she shoots you again?" I teased, his face soured but he laughed.

I awoke the next morning; I felt fingers tracing patterns on my skin. The memory of last night flooded back and I smiled, looking up to see Nikola watching me. We had laughed for hours about the little things that made our almost unbelievable existence what it is. I didn't remember falling asleep, but my memories after I ended up tucked under one of Nikola's arms, my head on his chest…Well after that everything was a little fuzzy.

"Well good morning…or should I say afternoon," He said flashing me a smile.

"What time is it?" I said content to lie in his arms forever.

"Its two o'clock…"

"Did you enjoy your birthday," I said with a chuckle.

"Oh very very much," He said, "But Helen has already been round and knocked once…we should get up and go see her,"

After reluctantly getting up and dressed, I wore a knee length white linen skirt and a pale blue deep v t-shit, we went to Magnus's office. When we walked in Henry was there and grinned at me, I supressed my blush… pushing the thought 'I haven't done anything to compromise my dignity' into his head. Nikola walked over to look at the grey box on Magnus's desk with a glowing purple stone in the top.

"Declan sent it from London…it was found in Oxford," Magnus said walking from the window to stand next to Nikola.

"Its praxian…" Nikola remarked as Henry walked over. Magnus looked to me and froze, perhaps it was because I had my hair twisted neatly into a French twist, and people always remarked how I looked like a different person with my hair up.

"Oh lord it's you…HENRY DON'T!" Magnus screamed but it was too late, Henry touched the stone causing a wave of light to emit and I was blown, somehow backwards.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oof," I groaned as my back hit something hard and I slid down to the wet ground. Wait, I thought, wet ground? I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark alley with two men running over.

"My goodness my dear are you ok?" Once said in a rather posh English accent.

"Where am i?" I said looking around.

"This is Oxford…you just appeared out of the wall in a flash of light," The other, equally posh man said. I looked up at then, slightly dazed as they helped me to my feet.

"Oh dear…you are barely clothed," The first man said pulling his long over coat off and wrapping it around me. I looked down, expecting to find myself standing in my underwear but I was fully dressed. Looking to the men in confusion I suddenly realised with great horror…this wasn't 2012 Oxford…I knew 2012 Oxford.

The men tentatively led me through the streets, saying they had a friend who would help me. I didn't have much of an option; I couldn't really wonder the streets of god knows when when I was obviously under dressed.

"My name is James…James Watson," The first posh man said, I gasped quietly and smiled.

"And I am Nigel Griffin," The other said. I mentally cursed; this was Dr Watson and the invisible man? That could only mean they were leading me to Dr Magnus.

"My Name is…" I said and then faltered, Magnus obviously didn't know me in the future, "Emily Morgan," I lied but I now had to try and not alter the time line, suddenly realising I used Nikola's ex's name teamed with my mother's maiden name.

Soon enough we stood outside a large house and Mr Griffin rang the bell. A maid answered the door and we entered before the Maid ran off to find someone. I was very surprised when after a few minutes a very young very blond Magnus walked down the stairs.

"Ah James what brings you here at this early hour," She looked to me with a confused smile. James stepped forward and kissed Magnus's hand.

"This poor girl appeared from a wall, barely clothed and confused," James said solemnly.

"Appeared from a wall?" Magnus said in surprise.

"In a flash of light," Nigel added.

"Fascinating…If you go to my Father and tell him…I shall see to Miss…?" Magnus looked to me.

"Morgan…" I said softly, "Emily Morgan,"

"Well Miss Morgan… My name is Helen, please follow me," Magnus motioned for me to follow her.

"This is my Bedroom…come sit," She nodded to the stool by the vanity table and I sat deftly. She started pulling umpteen layers of clothing from the wardrobe and then turned to me. I slid the jacket from my shoulders and she blinked.

"Where are you from Emily?" Magnus said softly seeming to size me up against the clothes.

"Devon originally," I said, not needing to lie. She walked forward and helped me to dress.

After half an hour I was finally dressed, unable to breathe but apparently dressed. Helen led me down through the halls and into an office. There were five men standing there, and I studied them. There was Helen's father who I recognised from pictures, James and Nigel. The fourth man was tall and broad and the fifth…oddly familiar.

"Good morning Gentlemen," Helen said ushering me forwards. The men turned and I could have died on the spot, a younger looking Nikola turned to me. His moustache looking odd upon his face.

"Ah Helen my dear, you have solved Miss Morgan's clothing issue," Her Father said to her with a smile, "Now Miss Morgan what is the last thing you remember before Mr Watson and Mr Griffin found you," I stared at them for a moment, I could hardly say 'well after waking from a night with Nikola here you daughter's staff member pressed something he shouldn't have and well…here I am'. I bit my tongue and smiled pleasantly.

"I was speaking with some friends, there was a bright light and then…everything went black and before I knew what had happened I was in the alley way," I said solemnly. The men where all silent for a moment.

"I see no way of returning her now," James said to them all, "Perhaps we can find her accommodation and see if anything else occurs," The men all nodded. Helen's father stood up and walked over to me.

"I am Dr Gregory Magnus, you are welcome to stay here," He said taking me by the hand and kissing it softly. I graciously accepted his offer of hospitality before Helen smiled and led me forward to the men.

"You have met James and Nigel…This is John Druitt," She said motioning to the large man. Oh great, Jack the ripper, I thought to myself but smiled and inclined my head as he kissed my hand.

"And this is Nikola Tesla," Helen introduced. The man smiled at me sincerely and took my hand between his.

"Hallo, it iz loverly to meet you Mizz Morgahn…I do hope yarh morning hazant been too traumantizing," He said in a thick Serbian accent that I found oddly attractive.

"It is lovely to meet you also Mr Tesla," I said with a smile, "Your English is very good," He smiled to me appreciatively.

"zank your for yarh kind verds," He pressed his lips to the back of my hand and I just smiled as his moustache tickled my skin. He released my hand and stepped back as Helen turned from speaking to James.

"My father has sent one of the maids to stock your wardrobe; shall we take breakfast in the garden?" She said lightly to the men who nodded to her.

As we followed Helen through the house Helen turned to me with a smile.

"Nikola seems to have taken a shine to you," She said quietly so the others would not here.

"He barely knows me," I said softly, "He is just being kind," Helen looked unconvinced.

"Nikola is a sweet man…very sure of himself academically but not the most social," She said and opened two large doors leading to a paved area where six chairs where laid around a large table piled with pastries. I frowned now, I was a vampire…this could be problematic.

Nikola pulled out a chair for me before lightly taking my hand and guiding me into it, I watched as John did the same for Helen.

"Tea Mizz Morgahn?" Nikola said motioning to the tea pot; I nodded slowly with a smile.

"Please Mr Tesla…" I said and watched as he poured a cup for me.

"Plez call me Nikola," He said softly placing the cup and saucer in front of me. I looked up at him from under my long lashes and smiled. The way he said his own name, in his accent it sounded so much more…natural.

"Then please call me Emily," I said sweetly as he took a seat beside me and sipped his own cup of tea. I knew the others had watched our exchange of words and Helen was beaming. Obviously Nikola and the other men weren't close, which meant Helen was probably the only friend he had in England.

I listened as they spoke about their work and what had come up since they last met.

"Nikola…may I inquire as to what your area of speciality is?" I said, playing dumb. He gave me an enthusiastic smile.

"I am verking on electricity…I feel zer is much more to be learnt," He said placing his spoon on his saucer. This Nikola was so very different; he was twenty eight and so full of life and excitement. I almost felt saddened to know what he would become.

"I am very intrigued…perhaps you could speak to me more about this sometime…I would love to know where you see this electricity progressing," I said politely and he nodded.

"venever you vish…"He said lightly, his eyes sparkled with so much life. He was human, with his whole life ahead of him. I sighed contently and sipped my tea, I knew as it was 1884 they were already researching abnormals and in two years they would inject with source blood. Soon they would discover what I am, but I would endeavour to hide it for as long as I could.

After two days of discussions with Dr Gregory Magnus I was allowed out into Oxford with Helen. She led me through to her lab and I was pleased to find the men waiting for us.

"Hello Helen…So you have finally been allowed out Emily," James said with a smile. I chuckled and nodded.

"A short leash but I shall not complain," I replied with a soft smile. Nikola stood by the window staring out, away from the others, he looked so lost. After greeting Nigel and John I walked over to him.

"Good Morning Nikola," I said quietly, standing next to him. He glanced down at me and smiled.

"Good morning Emily," He replied turning to face me. I looked out the window for a moment and then looked back up to him.

"You seem lost in thought," I gently sat down on the window ledge and patted beside me for him to sit. He stiffly sat down and I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"What troubles you?" I inquired.

"I spek English…okay…but viting…it is difficult," He said sadly. I blinked a few times.

"Would you like me to teach you?" I offered with a smile, "And in return you could teach me your native tongue," He looked surprised by this offer and was still for a moment.

"You vud teach me?" He said slowly, "And you vish to learn Serbian?" I nodded with a smile.

"Where I come from, my friend is Serbian…I wish I could speak to them," I said softly. He nodded.

"Vill you start my lessons now?" He said bouncing to his feet. I chuckled and held a hand out to him to help me up.

"If you wish…" I said as he took my hand and gently guided me from the seat before tucking my hand around his arm. I could feel his muscles below his shirt and the heat of his body.

As we went to leave I quickly said to Helen that Nikola was to show me his lab and that he would escort me home later that day. Nikola's lab was oddly familiar, neat and tidy and spotlessly clean. He showed me into a chair at his desk before taking his own. He pulled a few sheets of paper from a draw and grabbed a pen and handed it to me. Luckily my own hand writing was comparative to what was normal at this time.

"Where do you wish to start," I said smiling to him.

"Ze alphabet," He smiled to me so endearingly my heart melted, this obviously meant a lot to him. It was odd thinking I was the one to teach Nikola Tesla to write in English, in my time he was always correcting me on my grammar and spelling. I slowly wrote down each letter, realising that the serbians wrote in the Cyrillic alphabet so much of this was complete foreign to him. I then passed the sheet and pen and he carefully copied each letter, sounding them as he did so. Afterwards I showed him how to write his name and my own fake name. Afterwards I moved onto a few simple words, I knew this was going to take time but Nikola was worth it.

I carried on our lessons for an hour each morning, Nikola was a devoted student and as I showed him how to write something in English he was teach me the same word in Serbian.

It was spring of 1885 and I was sitting under a tree reading one of Nikola's paper, he had me proof read everything for spelling, it was odd recognising some of the papers after a school trip to the Nikola Tesla Museum. I smoothed the page in my hand and smiled widely, his hand writing was beautiful and oddly it was one of the few things that hadn't changed. I scanned through the page; he as usual had no mistakes in his theory…not that I could correct him even if he did. I had sworn never to change the time line. I was worrying now, if what I studied was correct he would soon wish to go to America and there he would meet Edison and the Nikola I had grown so fond of would morph into the man I adored in the future. I had fallen for the same man twice and the inner battle was killing me. I sighed and leaned my head back against the bark and watched as Helen and John strolled around the gardens of Helen's house. They were so very much in love, they had no idea what was to happen over the next few years would devastate their happily ever after.

I looked to my left as someone sat down.

"James," I said with a smile, "How are you this wonderful morning," I held out my hand and he kissed the back of it.

"Emily," He said with a smile, "I have a proposition for you," I placed the paper on my lap and raised an eyebrow.

"And what is this proposition?" I said, my interest peaking. I got on well with James but I feared he had an interest in me which I did not reciprocate.

"Accompany me to the spring ball at the university?" He said with a soft hopeful smile. I looked to him sadly and took his hands in mine.

"Oh James…I am afraid I have already accepted an invitation…" I lied, still hoping Nikola would ask me. James' face fell slightly but he smile and I prayed he didn't ask by who I had already been asked.

"Then next time I shall not waist time," He said giving my hands a squeeze, I kissed him lightly on the cheek before he stood and walked away to Nigel who was waiting, obviously to hear the verdict of his offer.

After reading through the papers I made the short walk to Nikola's lab. I found him staring angrily at the bored, obviously struggling with the equation in front of him.

"Good afternoon Nikola," I said pleasantly, placing the papers neatly in their place on his desk, "As always your work is impeccable," He turned and smiled to me.

"Thank you," He said seeming pleased to see me, the time we spent talking had lessened the strength of his accent. I took my usual seat in the window and watched as he turned back to the bored.

"Nikola…I wondered if you were going to be attending this year's spring Ball tomorrow night," I said lightly looking out the window over the busy court yard below.

"I had considered it, why?" He replied, writing another equation next to the one he was struggling with.

"James asked me to accompany him…but I declined…" I said honestly, "I fear James has become overly fond of me in a way I find myself unable to return, you see I find myself in a situation where I cannot dismiss my desires to accompany another," Nikola turned in interest.

"And who may this other be?" He said to me with a look that was so close to the one his future self favoured above all others.

"A man I have grown very fond of, you see I am unsure as to whether he will ask me or not but I would so like to go," I said and sighed, looking back out the window.

"Well Emily…would you accompany me, if this gentleman hasn't asked you by now he is surely a fool," Nikola said walking over to stand in front of me, arms folded across his chest.

I stood, looking thoughtful for a moment, tapping my chin and then smiled. I rested a hand on Nikola's chest and giggled something I very rarely found coming from my mouth.

"Oh Nikola…that would be wonderful," I said happily, his lips twisted into a goofy smile and I laughed before leaning up and pecking him on the cheek.

"I better find myself a dress, shall I meet you there?" I said turning to leave.

"I will meet you at your house, say seven o'clock," He smiled softly and I nodded.

"Good bye Mr Tesla," I said and pretty much bounced from the room. Nikola shook his head slowly, laughing and went back to his work.

As Helen brushed my hair out the next night she was being overly nosey.

"So if you declined James who are you going with?" She said loosely twisting my hair up.

"A friend," I said lightly powdering my face, wishing I had the cosmetic products of the future to hand.

"You know even if he comes in a mask I will find out who it is," Helen pointed out, standing back as I stood up and we switched places so I could do her hair.

"And you are going with John?" I said twirling her long hair around my fingers, pinning the strands back in an intricate design.

"Yes," She said with a tell-tale smile on her lips. It was nice to see her so happy but I knew it would not last.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," I said in a sing song voice. She scoffed and then laughed.

"That does not narrow the list now does it," She teased and I scoffed. It was only in times like this that I found myself able to act more like my normal self.

Soon we were both ready and descended the stairs, I wore an emerald green dress with gold detailing. I saw Nikola standing with John and Dr Magnus and smiled.

"You turned down James for Nikola," Helen hissed. I silently glared at her and she looked away. I left the flight of stairs and walked over to Nikola and curtsied.

"Now gentlemen, look after my girls," Dr Magnus said, smiling to each of us before ushering us out the door.

We strolled some feet behind John and Helen. I held onto Nikola's arm as we walked.

"The weather is surprisingly nice for this time of year," I commented as the spring breeze blew, surprisingly warm against my skin.

"We are very lucky to be so blessed," Nikola said with a light smile.

"Are you a religious man Nikola?" I asked, remembering his late father was a priest.

"I believe there is something out there greater than our human selves," He said not answering yet not ignoring the question, he smirked at me slightly and I laughed, "Are you?"

"I have yet to be convinced either way," I said lightly, squeezing his arm and laughing.

We reached the hall and walked in. Helen and John had already found James and Nigel and their dates. I wasn't surprised James had a date at such short notice, he was an attractive man.

"Ah so this is your date," James said and held out his hand to Nikola, "You are a better man than I," Nikola shook his hand and I shot James' date an apologetic look when she glared at me.

Soon after a glass of wine and light chat Nikola took me onto the dance floor. I recognised the song as the one his future self taught me to waltz to. We glided around the floor with ease.

"You dance very well," Nikola commented.

"I had a good teacher," I replied with a smile, he twirled me around as the band changed their song.

"You do look ever so beautiful tonight," Nikola said softly, pulling me close to him. I blushed.

"As do you look hansom," I said, trying not to sound as seductive as it actually came out. The tempo of the music picked up slightly and we danced again. Things where getting heated, I could see Nikola's eyes burning into me. I wanted so much to pull him off to a side room and show him what really lie beneath the inordinate amount of clothes I was forced into.

Soon the music stopped and Nikola took me out onto the deserted balcony for air. I breathed in as deeply as my corset would allow and leant back against the railing. Nikola, seeming to gain courage placed a hand either side of my hips and leaned close into me. I pressed my body into his, resting my hands on his shoulders.

"I hope you are having as good a time with me as you would have with the man who never asked you," Nikola said giving me a smouldering look.

"Oh but you see…he asked me…and I am with him," I purred, moving so my face was millimetre from his. To my surprise he closed the gap and pressed his lips to mine in the most passionate kiss I had ever received. His hands found my waist and mine the back of his neck. My eyes fluttered closed as his lips moved against mine. Heat pooled in my core and I was pushing the edge with his lips alone. Someone cleared their voice and we broke apart and red covered my cheeks. John and Nigel stood in the doorway, a knowing smile on each of their faces. I fanned my face with my hand but smiled to them. Nikola took two steps back and then muttered in Serbian about going to get a drink.

"My my Miss Morgan…what where you doing?" Nigel said walking over to me, John returning inside. I turned to look over the railing.

"Mr Griffin, I don't know what you are insinuating," I said playfully, "It was harmless,"

"By the look of discomfort young Mr Tesla wore as he walked away I doubt it somehow," Nigel whispered to me, I looked at him shocked.

"Nigel really…" I said and frowned, "Don't tell Helen…"

"It's not me who may tell Helen…" He said and I remembered John and my cheeks burned.

"Don't worry, Nikola and yourself make a lovely pair…you are good for him," Nigel said touching my cheek, "James was saddened to miss his opportunity with you, but he is glad you are happy," And with that he walked away.

Nikola escorted me home, stopping in a darkened alley to kiss me one last time.

"Nikola if someone sees," I teased as my back found a wall.

"My Emily…these moments will be few," He said his lips finding mine; I stifled a moan and kissed him back my hands gripping the front of his jacket. After a few minutes we broke apart. I fixed his tie and he walked me home.

The spring passed into summer and Nikola invited me to accompany him to a concert in London, a way of him treating himself for his twenty ninth birthday and Dr Magnus allowed me to go. Nikola hired a carriage and we made the trip in reasonable comfort. We arrived at the hotel and where shown to our rooms, mine luckily next to his. I invited him into my room and he looked nervous.

"Come now Nikola…I am simply asking you in for company," I said laughing as his faced displayed a look like a rabbit in a headlight. He took a breath and walked in side moving to sit on the only chair in the room. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"My my Nikola…I didn't take you as the nervous kind…I don't bite…" I said standing in front of him.

"My father taught me it is improper for a man to be in a woman's room," Nikola said weakly. I leant forward and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Nikola, you can leave if you wish…but I would very much like you to stay," I whispered, it was late and I didn't like being in strange places, "Please stay until I am asleep," He looked up to me and nodded slowly.

"Good now turn around whilst I undress," I said and he jumped to his feet and turned his back.

I slid my outer dress off and stepped out of that and the top layer and petticoats before undoing my corset and taking off my bloomers and stockings and sliding on my white silk night dress. I pulled my hair from its fastening and let it fall around my shoulders.

"You can turn around," I said softly sitting on the edge of my bed, leaning into the mountain of pillows. Nikola turned and looked at me wide eyed.

"Come sit," I said patting the space next to me. I could see the battle in his eyes but he slipped his jacket from his shoulders, hung it on the chair before sliding off his shoes and coming to sit on the other side of the bed.

"Thank you," I whispered to him lying on my side facing him. I saw his eyes wonder up and down my body and then meet my gaze.

"Oh Emily…you are a sin if ever I saw one," He said with a smile. I laughed softly and lent up and pressed my lips softly to his.

"Is it terrible for a woman to want to feel safe in the arms of a man," I whispered into his ear, he balked and was silent for a moment.

"Yes…for an unwed woman," He started and then sighed looking to me.

"Does a signature on a piece of paper really change so much. Does saying a few words and a party change something so drastically?" I whispered honestly, "Surely ink and paper cannot change what someone feels is good and right," Nikola was still and contemplative for a moment before he wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you think I will be struck down for one night of sin?" Nikola said with a playful look in his eyes.

"My my Nikola…I only asked you to stay till I was asleep," I said teasingly, Nikola chuckled softly.

"And I shall stay until you are asleep," Nikola gave me a smouldering look before claiming my lips. He held me so close to him. I gasped slightly when he pulled away. I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder contently and soon drifted off to sleep, Nikola stroking my hair gently.

Awaking the next morning was odd. Nikola was not next to me; probably afraid housekeeping would see him leaving and look down on him. I yawned and got up, readying myself for the day ahead. The show that evening was spectacular, it was operatic and I couldn't understand anything but the talent these people possessed was unbelievable. Nikola and I dined in a nice restaurant before taking a train back to Oxford. Although he didn't mention the night previous the looks he gave me said everything. Nikola was mine and even if nothing intimate had happened I'd be damned if I let anyone else have him.

After eighteen months I was able to hold convocations with my Nikola easily in Serbian, nothing overly complicated but enough for Nikola to beam.

"Zdravo…" I said with a smile as I walked into Nikola's lab. He looked up from his book.

"Hello Emily," He said standing and walking to greet me. He embraced me softly and I wrapped my arms around him. The time we spent together meant a lot to both of us. He was brilliant but butted heads with the other men in our group of friends. He was stubborn, full of himself and definitely the start of the Nikola I met in 2013.

"Today I thought I would take you out to lunch…as a thank you for all your help," Nikola said moving back and taking my hands in his.

"Alone Nikola?" I said, my lips curving into a smile. Helen's father had taken me on as a ward and acted now like he was MY father.

"I spoke with Dr Magnus…he has allowed it," Nikola said, a light blush graced my cheeks.

I found I was able to eat food, although it did nothing for me. Nikola escorted me the short walk out of the building. It was winter in oxford; the last leaves had turned a golden and red mass, dancing slowly from their branches to carpet the pavement. A light breeze danced through the streets ruffling my pinned back hair. Nikola walked slowly, seeming content in having me beside him. Our relationship was complicated; Helen said it was clear Nikola was very fond of me and I of him. Yet to my dismay the customs of the time meant we must dance around each other until he plucked up the courage to ask my 'father' to marry me. Yes marry…not date, and then after that we would be escorted on every outing until such a time that I put a nice dress on and strolled down an aisle.

Nikola had booked a table at a quiet little restaurant by the water. We sat by the window looking out across the river.

"This is beautiful," I said smiling to him. He smiled but it faltered.

"Emily…I asked you here for a reason. When I spoke to Gregory about this lunch it was not the sole reason," Nikola said before taking my hands in his, "Emily I wish for you to do me the honour of becoming my wife," To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"Marriage…oh Nikola," I choked, I could see worry in his eyes, but it did nothing for the horror of what I feared the future held, "Of course I will…if father has given us his blessing," Relief washed over Nikola's face and he nodded, he picked up my left hand and kissed it softly before sliding an ornate ring onto my ring finger. I was engaged…to the Nikola Tesla I had spent so long learning about.

Over lunch we discussed many things, one being that he wished his mother and sisters to come for the wedding.

"They are in Paris and are travelling to London for Christmas," Nikola said tentatively. I smiled to him and laughed softly.

"I shall arrange everything with father…I will endeavour to be your wife by the turn of the new year," I said as we rose from our table.

We walked back to my 'fathers' house and he was standing in the doorway waiting for us. I beamed and hurried up to embrace him.

"Oh father thank you," I whispered into his ear. When I had started calling him Father I do not know but he didn't complain. Helen was now more like a sister despite the age difference.

"I am guessing this will not be a long engagement," Gregory pulled back slightly and motioned for Nikola, who was standing a few feet back to join us, "My Emily is not a patient person,"

"Nikola's family is to be in England at Christmas," I said hopefully, he looked at me in amusement and then nodded.

"Christmas it will be," He said and I embraced him once more, once I pulled away he turned and shook Nikola's hand firmly, "Look after her,"

"I promise you sir…I shall always look after her," Nikola looked to me with such a look it brought tears of happiness to my eyes.

Helen was surprised to say the least.

"Engaged? To Nikola?" She said as we sat in our shared living room. I nodded, a small smile playing on my lips. It was evening and we wore our night gowns as we sat sipping tea, I managed to sneak out every other night for blood, unfortunately it meant there where a lot less cats and dogs in Oxford then when I arrived.

"We are to be married on Christmas eve…Nikola's family shall be arriving on December 22nd," I said with a sigh. Helen beamed.

"It would seem we need to go have you a dress made, we have two weeks to get everything arranged," She said seeing a challenge and taking it.

"Father has arranged the church and reception already…before Nikola had even asked me," I said and we both laughed.

"Like anyone would think you could say no to him," Helen teased; I scoffed and pursed my lips.

"And if John were to ask father?" I retorted, Helen went red.

The weeks went fast, dress fitting after dress fitting and then sorting this and that. I barely saw Nikola until the 23nd of December.

I stood in the entrance hall, Helen and the maids had made sure I was dressed perfectly. Father stood beside me supportively and squeezed my hand gently when the doorbell rang. The butler opened it and Nikola walked in leading four women.

"Zdravo…" Father said walking forward and greeting them in their native tongue to which they seemed surprised. Just as surprised as my father was when they replied in English.

"Thank you Dr Magnus for your welcome…And for looking after my son," The elder woman said walking to curtsey in front of him.

"Nikola is a good man," My father said and motioned for me to step forward, "And it is too this good man I give my adoptive daughter Emily," The woman blinked for a moment and then beamed turning to her son and speaking so rapidly in Serbian I couldn't keep up. Nikola nodded before the three younger woman gasped and muttered amongst themselves. The woman grabbed my hands and dragged me towards her looking me up and down. Nikola looked completely embarrassed.

"Mama," He said sharply. His mother smiled and then embraced me.

"When are you to become my daughter," She said, her accent thick.

"The tomorrow ma'am," I said quietly, trying to pretend she didn't scare me silly.

"Call me Duka," She said before turning to embrace her son, "Finally you shall give me grandchildren," I couldn't help but go red.

"Milka, Angelina, Marica…come and greet your brother bride," Duka said causing the girls to hurry forward. They were all older than me, Milka and Angelina being in their thirties and Marica a few years younger than Nikola. Nikola moved to take my hand after prying his mother from him. I greeted each woman in turn in their native tongue, to their surprise and that of their mothers. After speaking for about ten minutes Nikola announced we had to go to the university and finish our work before the holidays began. Gregory had a maid show the women to their rooms and I left with Nikola.

I held onto Nikola's arm, trying to stay warm as we hurried into the university. I shivered and Nikola wrapped an arm around me as we ducked into his Lab. I started to laugh as he shut the door quickly behind me.

"Ah Ljubavi," He murmured taking my hands in his. I blinked a few times.

"What does that mean…" I said softly, drawing myself close to him for warmth. Ljubavi was what future Nikola called me.

"My love," He whispered softly, wrapping his arms around my waist. I beamed with happiness; it was the first time the 'L' word had been mentioned. I leant my forehead against his chest, my hands resting on his shoulders.

"Oh Niko…" I whispered softly, "That makes me so happy," He held me tighter and chuckled.

"This is you last day of being Miss Morgan," He said proudly, "Tomorrow you shall be Mrs Tesla," I tilted my head up to look at him and smiled. He leant his head down and I moved mine up and our lips met in a gentle kiss. These moments were few and far between and I savoured everyone. I was careful not to push these moments; this Nikola was a definite Victorian gentleman. When he pulled away I moved away also. He guided me into a chair as he set about his work.

I had spent many hours watching him work, he was so much the same man as the one I knew, yet was so different. His accent was more English than the American I was used to. Remembering his naturalization of his nationality came later he was still very much Serbian. I couldn't help but also fear, in six months would come the source blood. Nikola still didn't know I was a vampire, today was my last day to allow him to truly decide if I was what he truly wanted.

"Nikola I must tell you something," I said nervously, "It is about where I came from…about what I am," Nikola looked up and smiled.

"Have you remembered something?" He said still tinkering with the machine on his desk.

"Nikola…I am…A…Vampire," I said unsure as the words left my mouth. He looked up dubiously until I saw shock cover his face. For the first time in eighteen months I allowed my nails to elongate, my fangs to drop and my eyes to go black.

"Nikola…please do not fear me," I said sadly. Regaining his composure as I devamped my appearance he was silent.

"When I was nineteen I was kidnapped and turned into this. I was saved by a group of people who taught me how to live amongst humans…I promise you I will not hurt you," I whispered, begging him to believe me.

"Emily…I know if you wanted to hurt any of us you would have done so by now," He said slowly, "Does anyone else know?" I shook my head and he smiled.

"Do you want to tell them?" He said carefully, I shook my head fiercely.

"I told you because it isn't fair for you to marry me not knowing…if you still wish to take me as your wife that is," I said, fighting tears. Nikola's eyes opened wide.

"Of course I wish to marry you…you are still my Emily," He walked forward and took my hands. I smiled to him, feeling safe once again in my own skin.

Standing outside the church the next day I was nervous.

"You look beautiful," My father said as Helen picked up my train, "Are you ready? Don't want to change your mind," I frowned at my father.

"I am marrying Nikola," I said firmly and watched as the door opened and the congregation stood. I saw Nikola standing at the end as we walked down. The walk was painfully slow, I wanted to run up and kiss him, to yell to the world that I loved him. My heart raced, I felt like I was winning a prize as my father handed me to Nikola, I whispered to him 'I love you' and he smiled just as our hands where to touch I was blinded.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nik…"I blinked leaning forward to grab Nikola's hand but found nothing there. Panicking I turned around only to see a very confused looking Henry standing in Helen's office…in old city.

"What are you wearing," He said slowly looking me up and down.

"I HATE YOU! SEND ME BACK! HENRY SEND ME BACK!" I screamed throwing the nearest thing I could find, a stapler, at his head. He ducked and I went to jump at him only to have Nikola, future Nikola, and Helen run in.

"It worked," Helen said surprised a pleased look on her face. I fell to my knees sobbing. Nikola just looked shocked.

"Emily?" He said slowly, I looked up to him in tears and let out a heart wrenching sob, his eyes widened more, "Bethany…Emily…oh," Nikola pinched the bridge of his nose, realisation on his face.

"What…who is Emily?" Henry said confused.

"Nikola's disappearing bride," Helen said and then winced; "Oops oh Nikola I am sorry," Nikola fell to his knees in front of me and brushed the hair from my eyes, wiping away tears.

"Oh Beth," He whispered looking me up and down, "I should have known…especially after…" Nikola looked at Helen who was raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind," Nikola mumbled and gently caressed my cheek.

"How long was I gone?" I sniffed not wanting to look at the man who was almost my husband.

"About five minutes…" Henry said still confused. I shook my head furiously, just one more minute and I would have been married. Nikola pulled me to him and stroked my hair soothingly; I slowed my breathing and managed to stop sobbing.

"Ok…why is she crying?" Henry said with a frown.

"What woman wouldn't when you just snatched her minutes before her wedding vows?" Helen said sadly.

"Wait wedding vows? She was gone five minutes," Henry pointed out, gesticulating wildly.

"For her…it almost two years. Two years in Oxford 1884 to almost 1886…" Helen said, "And she was about to marry Nikola," Henry's jaw almost hit the floor and Helen ushered him from the room.

"At least I know you didn't change your mind," Nikola said with a lopsided smile. I looked up at him and moved to capture his lips with mine; I kissed him like my life depended on it. I clutched his suit and pulled him close before fisting my hands in his hair. He groaned and kissed me back.

"You always where so familiar," He muttered as I pulled him so he was lying on top of me.

"Shut up and kiss me," I grumbled pulling him down into another kiss.

"Helen won't appreciate us having sex on the floor of her office, "Nikola teased, smirking at me and winking. My eyes shot open in shock and he laughed.

"Ah yes…you are a proper Victorian Lady…," He said kneeling over me and one hand either side of my head.

"And you still can't spell anomaly," I shot back with a smile, "Now let's go back to my room and get me out this dress…I can't breathe,"

Nikola watched as I peeled off my corset and bloomers, dropping it all to the floor. Nikola winked at me and I frowned.

"You always did look like a present waiting to be unwrapped," He said with a wistful sigh.

"Find your decorum," I said jokingly, pulling a summer dress from my wardrobe and pulling it on before looking in the mirror, "I feel naked," Nikola laughed at me and walked over wrapping his arms around me.

"And to think I am the one to make my own bride disappear," He said nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck, "Not many men can say they actually made their bride literally disappear,"

"What happened when I disappeared?" I said sadly, thinking of how heartbroken Nikola must have been.

"There was panic, we searched for you everywhere but you were never found. Once I became a vampire I knew you must be alive somewhere…but I know now why I never found you," Nikola said taking my left hand in his and running his fingers over my ring, "Do you still want to marry me?" I smiled to him.

"Do you still want to marry me?" I replied, he looked at me seriously and smiled.

"As long as you don't vanish again…" He teased; I leaned in and kissed him lovingly.

"I love you," He said seriously, "I don't know how I survived once you vanished…I couldn't accept you were gone…but my heart seemed to know you'd come back to me," Tears formed in my eyes, it was the first time he had told me he loved me.

"Oh Nikola…I love you too," I purred and wrapped my arms tightly around him and kissed him passionately.

After half an hour getting…reacquainted with Nikola of the future…present, we made our way to Helen's office. She and the others where their waiting.

"Thank god…I thought you had disappeared again," Henry teased earning him a sharp look from me, "So apart from like almost marrying Tesla…what did you do?" Will and Kate looked sharply but where silent as Nikola took the last chair and I sat on his lap.

"Helen already knows what I did, if her memory stretches back that far…" I said and gave her a smile to which she scoffed.

"Bethany…are you insinuating I am old," She said flatly.

"I am not insinuating anything…just stating a fact,"

"Now now Bethany…respect your elders," Nikola teased, his arms snaking round my middle, Will was slowly rubbing his temples in circles and shaking his head.

"Ok in a cut down version…After bright lights and disappearing I appeared in an alley in Oxford early summer in 1884, James Watson and Nigel Griffin where at hand to gape at my lack of clothes and ushered me off to Helen's house where I was integrated into the family. I whiled away my days teaching Nikola English and learning Serbian and trying desperately to avoid James and his misplaced affection, I lowered the number of domesticated pets in oxford considerably, met Nikola's terrifying mother and got zapped from my wedding day back to here," I said and Nikola burst out laughing.

"James never could work out where all the animals where going," Nikola said laughing and then smirked, "Or where you disappeared too every night," I pursed my lips.

"So he was stalking me, I wasn't sure if it was him or John lurking outside mine and Helen's window," I said flatly.

"Wait Dr Watson…had a crush on you?" Will said confused, "You are Emily Morgan?" My face soured.

"I thought I had shaken him off after the spring ball…" I said dryly, I leaned into Nikola's arms and sighed softly.

"He talked about a girl who appeared something about a goddess with a golden heart whose unearthly beauty was not meant to be worshiped by him. She fell in love with a friend but left the earth before anyone could see the true beauty below," Will said from memory. Nikola smirked and Helen frowned dangerously.

"Nikola," Helen said sternly, "You didn't," I cringed slightly.

"Oh Helen…If James was only that bit smarter…he'd be turning in his grave," Nikola said and I slapped his arm.

"Really Nikola…must you?" I said.

"The university?" Helen said hopefully, "Because if you snuck into the house…" I held up a hand to stop her and held a finger to Nikola's lips to silence him.

"Helen do you really think I am going to give it away over a desk? And if you are truly inquiring into my sex life…I never gave anything away!" I stood from the chair and turned.

"Oh Bethany…" She laughed and I stormed from the room, swearing violently in Serbian.

It took a few days to get into the swing of modern life. After having a fight with the coffee maker and the TV remote Nikola couldn't help but laugh.

"And to think I thought you were so Nuevo," He said as I wrestled to remember how my hairdryer worked.

"Oh be quiet…as I remember I spent a vast amount of time teaching you things," I said with a shit eating grin, "Mr Tesla," I spoke his name with a thick Serbian accent and he rolled his eyes.

"Was my mother really that terrifying," He said in amusement, changing the subject.

"She never stopped talking and spoke so fast I couldn't understand her…your sisters muttered amongst themselves like I wasn't there and I got the distinct feeling they didn't like me," I said bitterly.

"Marica thought you were amazing…Milka and Angelina never liked anyone. Mama was just happy I wasn't going to grow old and die alone…" Nikola said and shrugged, "Which I didn't technically," I chuckled and finally managed to get the thing to switch on, blow drying my hair quickly.

Walking back into Nikola's lab for the first time was a bit daunting.

"You hid it well you know," Nikola said as I perched myself on the edge of his desk, I frowned at him as he folded his arms and watched me with curiosity.

"That actually…you weren't a total air head. You do realise you knew more about physics than I did at that point," He said and I shook my head.

"But I didn't…everything I knew I was taught…mimicking like a parrot. You…" I walked up and laid my hands on his chest smoothing his jacket, "Your ideas where brand new…you are a genius…" Exhaling he winked at me.

"I am…aren't i?" He said before kissing my forehead and walking over to one of his machines.

"I think I liked it when you were shy and didn't even want to come in my room," I said dryly watching him walk away, chuckling Nikola grinned.

"You madam where a seductive minx…laying in nothing but a thin night gown," He replied, "And I…having never seen a woman so unclothed did not know what to do," I rolled my eyes.

"So…when did you stop being Daddy's good little orthodox boy," I said lightly, Nikola had never told me exactly how many women he had been with over the years.

"And when did I ever say I had stopped?" He shot back, giving me an unamused look.

"Well let me see… 'it was the last time I had anything long term'" I smirked, I had a good memory and sighed I saw him close his eyes.

"Must we talk about this?" He said and I shook my head.

"No we don't…I was just curious," I said softly and turned to look at the board behind me, the equations I had answered where still up there, it seemed so long ago but really it was just last week to them.

My heart shattered as we stood in the grave yard, my eyes looking at the grave in front of me. It had been only four years ago he had died, stubborn man had built a machine to slow the aging process. Kneeling down I gently brushed the dirt from the groves of the inscription.

_James Watson_

_He never stopped looking_

_Died 2009_

Taking a shaky breath I gently laid the dozen white roses at the base of the marble marker.

"Oh you silly man," I whispered skimming my fingers over the middle line of the inscription, to him I was the greatest mystery, where had I gone? How was I taken?

"He never gave up hope you'd be found," Helen said from behind me, Nikola didn't want to come so Helen brought me herself.

"He was stubborn like that," I replied, a slow tear tracing down my cheek.

"Very much so…" Helen knelt down next to me, which seemed an awkward move as her skirt was always skin tight, "He…knew you were terribly in love with Nikola…but he always wished he had been quicker asking at the dance," I chuckled sadly.

"But he was…After I had told him I had someone else to go with I went to see Nikola. Told him I'd turned down James because I could not return his affections as I was smitten with someone but they had never asked yet I still wanted to go…he told me whoever it was was a fool not to ask me and that he would be honoured if I would accompany him," I said more tears spilling down my cheeks. Helen wrapped an arm around me as I cried, pulling me to her gently.

It was silly to cry for James, he had evaded the inevitable living almost a century more than he should have but just yesterday he was standing in Gregory's entrance hall twirling me around in my wedding dress telling me how beautiful I looked and how lucky a man Nikola was. And now I was kneeling at his grave. Swallowing thickly I sighed and nodded to Helen.

"Let's get back…" I said softly and we both stood and headed for the car.

The drive back was very quiet; I just looked solemnly out the window thinking. Over the time I had been in oxford we had had many good times and quite a few bad. Nikola as a human had a horrifically bad immune system, if there was something going around he would catch it. The times he had ended up in Gregory's spare room with me and Helen tending to him was countless. I would sit in the chair beside the bed for endless hours, watching him and cooling his brow with a damp cloth. One time I didn't leave his side for three days; he had caught the flu and was so terribly ill, delirious and unable to speak anything but garbled Serbian. I sat singing the one Serbian lullaby I knew over and over, stroking his feverish head, calming him into a fitful sleep. He had been bed ridden for a month after he got over the worst of it; he became frightfully thin and had to be spoon fed for two weeks. I was terrified I would lose him, I guess that was one good thing about being a vampire, I had never had to worry about catching what he had.

Walking into Nikola's lab an hour later he looked over and frowned.

"Beth?" He said as I walked slowly over to him, "Did Helen punch you or something?" I smacked him on the shoulder and then rested my forehead on his chest.

"I should have gone with you," Nikola said with a sigh, wrapping his arms around me. I shook my head.

"I'm okay," I said and then smiled up at him, "Nothing a glass of wine won't fix," He chuckled and nodded.

"That's my girl," He said with a smirk. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly; Nikola always had a way of cheering me up. He left and brought back a bottle of my favourite white and two glasses.

Will decided to have a 'chat' with me; I sighed and just stared at him blankly.

"So how are you feeling?" He said honestly and I rolled my eyes.

"Will…cut the crap," I said shortly and pursed my lips, "What is it you want?" He seemed to mull something over in his mind for a moment before looking me in the eyes.

"Your feelings for Tesla…" He started and I barked with laughter.

"My feelings? For Nikola? My fiancé… who I have known for two years…what about them?" I grunted and tilted my head to one side.

"Where do you think these feelings stem from?" He said carefully. I blinked and smiled softly.

"You have to understand that before I disappeared back in time I had developed some feelings for Nikola…although you've known him longer I know more about him. He is an ass, a selfish self loving mad man…but he can be kind, caring and to be loved by him…I feel like I'm flying, like I finally understand who I truly am," I said and the I smirk, "That and he is a fantastic lover," Will sat up straight.

"Right…well…I think I should…get back to work," He said and I chuckled, I loved watching Will try and psychoanalyse me, it never worked.

Getting back into the swing of things was easy, Henry was still unsure of how to handle my relationship with Nikola.

"What is it Henry?" I said shortly, feeling his eyes bore hole in the back of my head.

"Huh nothing," He said quickly and I turned to him, rolling my eyes.

"Out with it man," I said swivelling in my chair to face him.

"You're different," He said and I smiled.

"I am almost twenty one," I said with a shrug, "Time changes a lot of things…" With a frown he lent over a ruffled my hair making me puff out my cheeks childishly.

"As long as your happy kiddo," He said with a grin, scoffing I turned away.

"Child? Me?" I muttered but smiled anyway, things where starting to look up.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting staring at the black board as Nikola scribbled away I couldn't help but sigh, it had been a month since I had come back to the present day from my little jaunt to the 1880's and things had returned to normal. Well when I say normal…yeah…not so normal. Before I left I would while away my one to one lesson's with Nikola trying desperately not to slowly undress him in my head…now was no different…well except now we're getting married and I know exactly what lies beneath those clothes, to say my concentration was waning would be an understatement.

"Beth…" My head snapped up to Nikola's face with a nervous grin, I'd been day dreaming again and alas this time I had been caught.

"Yes Nikola…" I said twirling my hair around my finger trying to look innocent; he rolled his eyes at me as he always did when he knew my mind was elsewhere.

"You where day dreaming again," He said leaning against his desk, giving me a playful disapproving look, "If I catch you again I may give you detention," I grinned at him and shook my head.

"Oh now I wouldn't want that," I said and winked, "I promise I'll listen," Chuckling he started repeating what he was saying and I did listen…well mostly.

Helen was starting to get on my nerves; she was flying around the house trying to arrange some extravagant wedding which neither Nikola nor I where particularly thrilled about.

"Seriously…Helen do all these diplomats really need to come?" I said with an exaggerated sigh of annoyance. The older woman peered down at the ever growing list and bit her lip.

"Do you not think my existence...the fact I am Vampire, that the only two known vampire in existence are getting married, should kept somewhat…under the radar shall we say?" I raised an eyebrow at the woman I had grown to love as a sister; she tapped her nails against the desk and stared at me thoughtfully.

"I hadn't really thought of it like that," She said quietly, "If the Cabal found out where you were...yes that would not be good," Nodding to herself she picked up a pen and began crossing names off furiously and then handed it to me. Glancing through it quickly I smiled, it was the staff of this sanctuary and the heads of the remaining foreign sanctuaries…this I had expected, there was the residents of this sanctuary who I got on with well and one name that made me look to Helen in surprise.

"John…I guess I had never considered him," I said thoughtfully, "This…is a better list," I handed it back and smiled, "A little less flashy…" She chuckled and shooed me away, laughing I left and headed to Henry's lab.

I stared blankly into the casing of the gun sitting in front of me, for some reason I knew something was wrong but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Henry…is there something wrong with the lights in here?" I said looking to the HAP sitting a few feet away. He looked up and shook his head.

"No…I've just ran a scan of the grid, everything is fine," He said and then everything went pitch black.

"Crap," He barked swinging around to grab the torch behind him and flicked it on, "It's an outside hack…we have movement in the driveway," Jumping to my feet I looked over his shoulder.

"Cabal?" I muttered watching the video feed from the cctv camera. With a hiss of disbelief Henry nodded.

"Shut down the shutters, lock down the SHU and get the residents to safety," I barked allowing my body to morph to it's vampiric state.

"Hey when did you get to order me around," Henry said playfully. I winked at him and chuckled.

"When the five became six my friend," I said and ran off to the entrance hall.

The run seemed to take forever on the way I bumped into a few residents who I told to get down to the lower levels. Helen and Nikola where in the entrance hall when I arrived.

"Beth…" Nikola said as I skidded to a halt.

"They cut the power," I growled in annoyance, "I told Henry to shut down the SHU and the shutters manually," Helen nodded and turned to talk into her walkie talkie.

"You should go down with the residents," Nikola said quietly talking one of my hands in his, "We don't know what they are after," I shook my head firmly and placed my free hand on his cheek.

"No Nikola, this is my home…" I said softly, "I knew that they would come for me one day… this needs to end today. You cannot persuade me otherwise," He frowned and I turned as the door opened and a woman came walking in with a smirk.

"My my this is touching," She said and Helen turned around, "Come along Bethany…play time is over," Growling I watched as she took out a remote and pressed a button. I screamed, I cannot remember what happened next except for the excruciating pain in the back of my head. My vision blurred, becoming a kaleidoscope of colours and the world spun around me like a fair ground ride. But the pain, I had never felt anything like it before in my life, it was mind numbing, I swear if I was not a vampire it would have killed me. Then everything went black.

Beep, beep, beep. The noise was irritating me, from within the darkness I could not locate it. Voices swam in and out of focus but I could tell something was bothering them.

"She should have woken up by now," One said sharply, there was a slight rustling of papers.

"After what she went through I don't know how long she will sleep," Another said.

"How could we have missed it?" The first said.

"It was well hidden…I doubt even an MRI would have spotted it," The second replied. With a groan I felt my eyes open but I instantly regretted it, the light was blinding and I blinked quickly.

"Beth!" A face appeared in my fuzzy line of sight.

"Nikola let her wake up," The second voice scolded the man I could see, I smiled weakly. Nikola, oh how that name brought joy to my heart.

"What happened," I whispered softly.

"The Cabal when they changed you placed a tracker in your spinal column," Nikola said softly, "It also was a…well an off switch, but they underestimated how hard we are to kill…we managed to take it out in time," I chuckled, that would explain the pain I had experienced. Dying was not something I wanted to experience again, ever.

"You're completely healed," Another face swam into focus, Helen.

"Brilliant…no more bugs I hope? I don't want to explode or something," I croaked slowly sitting up. Helen shook her head.

"We scanned you completely, nothing else hiding away," She said cheerfully, "How are you feeling," I sighed and rolled my shoulders and moved my head from one side to the other.

"I'm starving…" I said pointedly, "How long was I out for?" Nikola took hold of my hand and stroked my fingers.

"Two days…" He said as Helen quickly left to get my supplement before I went to find my own food. I leaned and rested my forehead against Nikola's.

"I am sorry I worried you…Honestly I had no clue they had messed with my head," I said softly, he chuckled.

"Ljubavi," He whispered to me, "I am just pleased you woke up," Soon Helen returned and handed me a glass which I quickly drank down, I was glad when a minute later I didn't feel the need to drain Helen dry. Smiling Helen told me I was free to go and I was more than happy when Nikola took my hand and we left the infirmary and headed to our rooms.

I took the longest shower in known history that day, after two days of being comatose with no washing I felt filthy. I was an overly clean person; I enjoyed the luxury of bathing and lathering my body with nice smelling body washes and cleansing every inch of me. It wasn't entirely necessary to go to length I did now I was a vampire, acne was a thing of the past and I doubted I would ever get any sort of infection but I was stuck to my routine. Eventually Nikola banged on the door to inquire as to whether I had fallen down the plug and needed rescuing, I took this as a sign I had been too long. Grabbing a large white fluffy towel I wrapped my body and stepped out and took my sweet time with drying myself and my hair. Slipping on a bathrobe I exited to bathroom to find Nikola curled up on my bed with a book and a sour expression.

"Finally…how long must you take?" He said with a frown as I grabbed my hairbrush and brushed out my now dry hair.

"I take as long as I take…better get used to it," I said in a sing song voice, sighing with contentment I put down the brush and pulled out clean underwear and a summer dress.

"Hey you never said what happened to the people who broke in," I said after a moment of silence turning to Nikola as I dressed. He slowly looked up at me and closed his book.

"They won't be bothering you again," He said and left it at that, I nodded and knew that it was foolish to press the matter, I knew what he would do and the Cabal would certainly not try anything for a while at least.

It was a day I would never forget the day I married Nikola. Helen stood behind me lacing the back of my white gown, a slightly more modern version of the one I had originally chosen.

"You look beautiful," Helen said softly tying the ribbon into a delicate bow. I watched my reflection smile, my hair was curled and left down, my veil was attached to an ornate alice band with small silver flowers on. My dress was ivory white with a sweetheart neckline and a small lace bolero. To say I was thrilled was an understatement. There was a knock at the door and I called for them to enter.

"You ready?" Helen said and I turned to nod my answer when I froze.

"Father?" I whispered in utter shock to the man who stood smiling in the door way.

"Are you ready Bethany?" He said with one eyebrow raised, I blushed. The times I had told Gregory Magnus I knew nothing about how I got there were countless, I had lied and lied and lied to him but he knew now why I had, knowing the future is not something anyone wants, you cannot change it.

"Yes," I said softly and walked forwards to take his outstretched hand.

"I never thought I would see you again," He said and chuckled, "I was starting to think you changed your mind about marrying that Tesla boy…I wouldn't have blamed you if you had," I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I don't see why you hate him so," I muttered as the three of us walked through the corridors towards the chapel. Gregory was quiet for a moment.

"I will admit I didn't like him when Helen first brought him home…but I admit he grew on me, especially with how happy he made you…and he asked my permission for you," He smiled smugly, he always was pleased to take me as his daughter, "But after you left…we had our differences," I squeezed his arm gently.

"Nikola has saved me from an existence of sheer loneliness and for him I have done the same," I said softly.

"You agreed to marry him knowing what would happen…you knew you would disappear, as soon as you stepped in my front door you knew what would happen," He said in almost a whisper.

"Yes…and no…I arrived with childishly idiotic ideas of what love was…I had strange ideas of some romantic notion which really didn't suit the relationship I had here with Nikola…I never thought I would end up truly falling hopelessly for him…but I did…and I still am…" I came to a halt outside the doors of the Chapel, Gregory had my arm linked with his, Helen was rearranging the train of my dress and veil and I was metaphorically shitting myself, just as I had the first time.

"Well you sure you're not going to go poof again?" Helen said playfully as the music started.

"Way to go for moral support there Helen," I hissed as we started to walk.

John stood next to Nikola, although John and Nikola did not get along so to speak he was the closest thing Nikola had to a male friend and agreed to take to role of 'Best Man'. I had to swallow the urge to laugh when I saw that John had gone bald, I was so used to seeing him with copious amounts of wavy dark brown hair it was bizarre to say the least. Soon we had walked past the rows of the congregation and Gregory reluctantly handed me over to Nikola with a sharp.

"You better not mess this up," Before he walked away and I handed my bouquet to Helen. With a slight wince Nikola took my hand and we turned to the priest. I didn't listen to a word he said, Nikola looked stunning in his dark grey morning suit with pale blue cravat and white rose button hole, I smiled happily Nikola had always called me an English rose. I did however wake up from my day dream when the priest started poking my head three times. To be perfectly frank I knew that the wedding would be Serbian Orthodox, Nikola had be firm by that but the preparation had been so quick I had not really found out what I would entail. He then grabbed our right hands and started passing the rings across our middle fingers, I was beginning to think the priest had lost his marbles but Nikola was nodding along so I guessed this was normal-ish, nothing was ever entirely normal when it came to Nikola. Nikola placed ring was placed on my right middle finger and it was left there finally and I was given one to place on Nikola's middle finger.

Next the crazy priest handed me a lit candle, and then Nikola and we were left holding them. It was decided…both Nikola and the Priest where nuts. The priest pressed mine and Nikola's right hands together and Nikola took hold of my hand with a smile. Then someone came and placed a silver and red crown on my head and another on Nikola's, they were attached by a white ribbon. _You're all mental_ I pushed my thoughts into Nikola's head _But I love you. _He smiled and squeezed my hand as they swapped the crown and then swapped it back and then swapped them again. Then the priest started to babble on and we were handed a cup._ Let me guess three times? _Nikola nodded and we sipped three times whilst the mad priest ranted about oneness and godly stuff.

"Lets dance," Nikola whispered as the priest started to walk away and the choir started singing. I, still holding my candle and trying not to set my hair or dress on fire, balancing the silly crown on my head and holding Nikola's right hand followed Nikola as we followed the priest, one song led to another and then another as we walked three times around the alter on which sat the bible.

"We're finally married," Nikola whispered to me as we walked, I smiled to him and chuckled.

"And I haven't vanished…we're making progress," I whispered back and winked. We finally returned to the front of the church and the priest turned to us.

"Be thou magnified O Bridegroom, as Abraham, and blessed as Isaac and multiply as Jacob. Walk in peace and work in righteousness, as the commandments of God." The priest said to Nikola before he turned to me and smiled, "And thou O Bride, be though magnified as Sarah, glad as Rebecca and multiply like unto Rachel, rejoicing in thine own husband, fulfilling the conditions of the law, for so it is well pleasing unto God."

"May you live!" The congregation shouted and all jumped to their feet. Nikola blew out his candle and then mine before throwing them both aside; he pulled me close and pressed a passionate kiss to my lips. Everyone was cheering, I could hear Henry whistle cheekily and I refrained from giving him the finger. We were led away to sign the official documents. Finally I was Mrs Bethany Tesla.

The reception was in the ball room and it had been dressed up to the nines. Garlands of white and pale blue looped across the ceiling, the tables where done up exquisitely in the same colours. Nikola and I stood by the door when everyone came in. Helen pulled me into a hug.

"Finally," She whispered, "I'm starving," I rolled my eyes as she kissed Nikola on the cheek, for the first time without being asked. My new husband slipped his arm around my waist and held me close to him as my 'Father' marched in with a big smile.

"Beth," Gregory said kissing my forehead, "After so long…I am glad you are happy…both of you," He looked begrudgingly up to Nikola who just smiled, I doubted anything could wipe the smile off his face now. Next to greet us was Henry and Erika. I hadn't met Erika before but she smile and hugged me despite the enormous baby bump and then moved on to greet Nikola.

"Not too late to run," Henry whispered in my ear as he held me tight. I pouted and he laughed.

"Hey can't run! Erika looks ready to pop, can't miss that now can i?" I said and winked. Next was Will and Abby, they were pleasant and Will shook my hand and then Nikola's who made the zip on the front of Abby's dress slowly slip down. He stopped when I gave him a disapproving look as Abby did it back up, shaking her head but laughing. Kate and Garris walk over next and then the other heads of house and some of the residents.

Last in was John who had his hands behind his back, whistling to himself as he walked towards us.

"Ah Emily…or is it Bethany?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled, Nikola held me close to his side, I could tell he didn't trust John and to be honest I had never been close to him.

"Beth," I said pleasantly, "It was nice you could come…" John chuckled.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world…to be honest I was interested to see who Nikola would marry after Helen called with the news. To say I was surprised to see you would be an understatement, but it explains where you went my dear," John opened his arms and I walked into them, Nikola froze but was still smiling as John wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"I am glad you are safe," John whispered to me, "Nikola was lost without you," I smiled into his jacket and stepped back.

"As I would be without him," I whispered back and then re-joined my husband.

The party was brilliant, there was music and dancing and of course lots of wine. After eating there was embarrassing speeches from Gregory and John. John enjoyed, to my horror, explaining how he had caught us kissing at the spring ball and then in various corners for months before Nikola had spoken to Gregory. He also went on about Nikola drunkenly professing his undying love for me to the patrons at the local pub the evening before he asked me to marry him. Every one laughed, Nikola looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him. Giggling I took his hand in mine.

"But of course this was all one hundred and twenty eight years ago and after all this time it would seem these two are destined to be together…even if Nikola is a fool if ever I saw one. But Bethany you are more than good for him. To Nikola and Bethany," And with that John toasted to us and the embarrassing talk was over, or so I thought until Helen got to her feet.

"When we first brought Bethany to the sanctuary earlier this year I was blind to see who she was…but even she didn't know. To say I was surprised to see such a girl appear in my life when I was young is an understatement…but Bethany truly is the little sister I was never given, and love her as such I did and underneath the stubbornness and fiery temper is the loving and caring girl who appeared scantily clad in my life in 1884. And so when I walked into the office in oxford to find her playing tonsil tennis with Nikola…well I knew that girl was not a girl anymore…I am just glad she is stubborn enough not to give it away on a desk," And with that my forehead hit the table and I groaned in embarrassment, Nikola was killing himself laughing and Gregory looked ready to murder someone. Helen sat down next to Nikola and smirked at me, I casually gave her the finger as I sat back up.

Nikola led me onto the dance floor for our first dance, the music started and I beamed at him. It was the song I learnt to Waltz to and the music that I first danced with Nikola to at the spring ball. I followed him as he led me expertly around the floor, everyone gathered around and watched.

"You know I never will forget the first time we danced," Nikola whispered, I chuckled.

"First time for you or me?" I said and he snorted with laughter.

"I guess that is a bit of a paradox," He replied as we turned direction, "The spring ball…you looked divine…It was that day I realised how I felt about you," With a soft laugh we came to a halt and I kissed Nikola gently.

"I was in love with you when I walked through that door…" I whispered and he kissed me back, "But I do like you better without the moustache," He laughed and more music started and I was stolen away by Henry.

"So what's it like to be married?" He said as we danced to 'she wolf' by David Guetta.

"It's nice you should try it sometime," I replied poking my tongue out and nodding to Erika, "You sir have done it in reverse," He rolled his eyes.

"Har de har de har…" He said sarcastically and span me around. I must say that Henry in a suit was an amusing sight. I spotted Nikola dancing with Helen and I think she was embarrassing him again because he was pouting childishly and giving me pleading glances.

"I think Nikola needs saving from Helen," I whispered to Henry, he looked over and laughed.

"Yeah Magnus was a little too excited about you two getting married," He said and we both grinned.

"Yeah only because she doesn't have to play mother hen and say 'no Nikola…an army of vampires is not a good idea…go play with something else,' I don't blame her…baby sitting him is not a walk in the park," I sang, Henry snorted.

"And you just married him?" I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Yeah I did…go figure," I replied.

The night went well. I danced with Gregory, Will, John (to the Horror of Nikola) and pretty much every male guest there. So when the end of the night came I was more than glad to have Nikola take me off to our specially prepared honeymoon suit at a local hotel.


End file.
